9 Boys Plus 1 Girl Equal Utter Chaos
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Gabriella has moved around her whole life. When she finally puts her foot down, her parents make a compromise. She can stay, as long as she stays with their friends, the Boltons.......And their nine sons. Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez had moved around a lot—17 times to be exact, in the past 10 years, due to her parents commitments to the army. But she has finally settled down…

_…"It's prom in three months, and we've already brought our dresses," Jenna stated over the phone and Gabriella looked over at her wardrobe where the dress hung…_

And now her parents have announced that they are, once again, moving.

_"Your mother and I have been asked to go to Alaska to the military base there."_

But Gabriella, for once, has the option of staying behind. Instead of changing countries, she will just have to change schools. And also move in with family friends,

_…"Hi, Gabby, you've grown quite a bit since we last saw you!" Anna said with a wide smile…_

There's just one catch.

_.."I hope you're ready for chaos," Anna said as she opened the door to a large house…_

They have nine sons.

_…A boy running down the hallway with a towel wrapped around his middle…_

_…Three boys all huddled on the sofa, jumping and shouting, chips sprawled across the floor…_

Luckily a few of them seem to like her.

_"You're pretty," Caleb murmured, his thumb stuck in his mouth as he tugged at her jean leg adorably. _

But can she figure out which ones are keepers, and which ones are brothers?

_…"I want you all to treat Gabriella with respect, like she is your sister!" Jack announced the boys. "Hands off, that means!"…_

_…"You're beautiful," the gorgeous sandy-haired teen whispered as he leaned in to kiss her…_

**...Nine Boys Plus 1 Girl Equal Utter Chaos, coming soon…**

**Based on the Kate Brian's novel Megan Meade's Guide To The McGowan Boys.**

Gabriella Montez had moved around a lot—17 times to be exact, in the past 10 years, due to her parents commitments to the army. But she has finally settled down…

_…"It's prom in three months, and we've already brought our dresses," Jenna stated over the phone and Gabriella looked over at her wardrobe where the dress hung…_

And now her parents have announced that they are, once again, moving.

_"Your mother and I have been asked to go to Alaska to the military base there."_

But Gabriella, for once, has the option of staying behind. Instead of changing countries, she will just have to change schools. And also move in with family friends,

_…"Hi, Gabby, you've grown quite a bit since we last saw you!" Anna said with a wide smile…_

There's just one catch.

_.."I hope you're ready for chaos," Anna said as she opened the door to a large house…_

They have nine sons.

_…A boy running down the hallway with a towel wrapped around his middle…_

_…Three boys all huddled on the sofa, jumping and shouting, chips sprawled across the floor…_

Luckily a few of them seem to like her.

_"You're pretty," Caleb murmured, his thumb stuck in his mouth as he tugged at her jean leg adorably. _

But can she figure out which ones are keepers, and which ones are brothers?

_…"I want you all to treat Gabriella with respect, like she is your sister!" Jack announced the boys. "Hands off, that means!"…_

_…"You're beautiful," the gorgeous sandy-haired teen whispered as he leaned in to kiss her…_

**...Nine Boys Plus 1 Girl Equal Utter Chaos, coming soon…**

**Based on the Kate Brian's novel Megan Meade's Guide To The McGowan Boys.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey people!_

_Okay, I have been alerted that someone already has a story based on the book by Kate Brian, and that their title was basically the same as mine. So, I emailed them (haven't heard back, but hopefully will soon) to let them know I am basing my story on the same book._

_I read their story and it sounds nothing like what I plan to do (except for eventual Troyella) and so I have also changed my title and hopefully that will suit everyone._

_I hope I have not offended anyone who thinks I stole the idea of this person, and I hope you can enjoy my story._

_Here is the first chapter, please review._

Gabriella Montez strolled down the hallways of Westminster High. She had been there for a year and half and she had already established a reputation many tried, but failed to achieve. She wasn't the captain of the cheerleading squad, but her bestfriend, Jenna McKessie was. She wasn't the smartest girl at school, but she was pretty damn close, and since she was a cheerleader, just being smart gave her so much advantage over everyone else. Her boyfriend was drop-dead gorgeous Samuel Wright, captain of the Westminster High basketball team. Her status gained her respect from her fellow freshman, and also the attention of the senior members of the school, mostly of the male gender.

She looked gorgeous, moved with confidence and didn't give a crap what others thought about her. That was proved at the party only two months ago, when she got drunk and hooked up with some hot, out-of-town guy only meters away from where Samuel was standing. There was a huge domestic between the two of them that went right around the school, and lasted three days. On the Wednesday after the party, the two were spotted at the back of a movie cinema, fingers under each others clothes and obviously paying no attention the movie. It was common knowledge, though, that Samuel had an eye for other girls all the while he and Gabriella had been going out, and there had been more than one incidents when she had caught him cheating on her.

Despite her flighty and flirty attitude, Gabriella was surprisingly grounded and caring. Out of all the cheerleaders, she was the one who stayed behind for hours on end to help the three new recruits to master routines so they would be able to stay on the squad. She helped new kids find their way around school, and if anyone was falling behind on their grades, you could count on Gabriella to be there to help them study after school.

Whether they loved her or hated her, everyone secretly wanted to be Gabriella Montez.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Why was it that as soon as I actually became friends with people they done this? When I finally had a boyfriend—although I was admittedly going to break up with him, but how were they to know that? I had a job, and I actually had gotten rid of all my clothes from all the other places had been and all the clothes in my closet were ones that I had bought here. I finally had a reputation, and it wasn't one that I wanted to throw away. The juniors at the school respected me, I had senior guys asking me out, and last year, I hooked up with twelve different guys. Not bad for a girl who had never any been asked out two years ago.

And now they were looking at me with that expression they both got when they were about to tell me. Those over-excited, almost puppy-dog-trying-hard-to-please expressions, where their eyes went wide and they had these huge, fake smiles plastered across their faces as though they were going to tell me the best news in the world, but they actually knew it was second to worst—worst was that Taylor Lautner was dead, of course. And I knew that it wasn't that because I would have already known and be in morning right at this very second, and also because they don't even know who Taylor Lautner is. I swear, these people live under a rock.

**No-Ones P.O.V**

"No," Gabriella Montez stated flatly before her parents could say a word. Sandra Montez's fake smile dropped and a pained expression took over her face as she exchanged a look with her husband, who was wearing a similar expression. "There is a no way. Not a chance. Absolutely not. Even if hell froze over, and Paris got fat, there is still _no way_." David Montez looked a bit confused but then he just shook his head.

"We had a feeling you might say that," he muttered. Gabriella raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Well, lets just get this all out. Your mother and I have been asked to go to Alaska to the military base there, and take a few courses. It will only be for eighteen months, not long at all!" He once again attempted the false smile, but it fell away when Gabriella fixed her cold glare on him. Sandra sighed.

"I have a boyfriend, for once!" Well, she did, until she dumped him. "And I have friends—and people who want to spend their weekends with me! I have a job! And I joined a team—and I'm good at it! And—"

"We already, of course, thought you may say that," Sandra quickly rushed in. "As we have been here for almost two years, and that's a long time for you. So, we…Made alternate arrangements…Just in case," Sandra bit her lower lip. Gabriella looked at her a bit more hopefully. "Do you remember the Bolton's?" Gabriella didn't say anything for a moment, her expression slightly glazed over as she thought hard. A few images flashed through her head. Bolton's…A blonde boy, locking the basement door when she went down to get her ball…Someone stealing Jason Bear and hiding it in the fireplace…Recognition flashed in her eyes and her mother nodded. "Yes, we used to visit them a lot when you were little."

"The ones with all the kids?!" Gabriella asked unbelievingly. David tilted his head from side-to-side.

"We-e-ell, not just kids," he said. "Boys. Nine boys."

"Nine boys?!?!" Gabriella exploded, jumping off her bed. Sandra quickly put her arm around her.

"Now you don't have to decide now, sweetheart. We have been asked to pack our bags as soon as possible, but our flight is not for another two days. We only just found out, and we don't want to rush you, but…" Sandra shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "You know that that's just the way it is." She took a deep breath. "We know that it will be very difficult on you, honey, but whatever your decision is, your dad and I will respect that. We need you to let us know in the morning." She began to back away.

The morning?! That was only a couple of hours away! Gabriella flopped back on her bed and picked up her phone, sitting on the beside table. After the countless hours she had ended up spending on the phone, her parents had bought her her own landline and phone, so that they could actually use the phone every once in a while. Gabriella took a deep, attempting-to-be-calm breath and dialed a familiar number. It rang twice and then a bouncy voice belted down the phone.

"Sup! This be Jenna speaking!" Jenna McKessie yelled in her usual way. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Jen? This is Bella! I have really bad news! Like uber bad!"

"OMG! What's wrong?" Jenna gasped.

"Okay, you know how I moved here at the beginning of last year because of mum and dad getting a transfer?" She began. Jenna made an agreeing noise down her end of the phone. "Well it's happened again!" She screeched. "I mean, I really thought we were going to stay here! And now they're doing it again! To Alaska! They expect me to just pick up and move with them to Alaska!"

"OMG! You totally can't do that!" Jenna cried. "That's so totally unfair!" Gabriella was quiet for a moment. "Bella? What's up?"

"Well, there is one way I can stay behind. I'll have to change schools, and that means I'll have to drop out of the cheerleading squad, but at least I'll still be in the same area, and I can still see you in the weekends and stuff," Gabriella began slowly.

"And why didn't you start with saying that?" Jenna asked, her voice suddenly carefree as she laughed. "I mean, you're gonna have to do that. There's no way you can leave. I mean, it's prom in three months, and we've already bought our dresses." Gabriella looked over at her wardrobe where the seven hundred dollar dress hung, sparkling and inviting. Although, she would have to find another date if she dumped Samuel as she was planning on doing as soon as possible.

"I can stay with my parents' friends, my dad went to college with them or something," Gabriella began. "I haven't seen them for years, but they apparently called them just in case I went all drama queen on them and refused to go. But there's one little problem, Jen."

"What?"

"They have nine sons," Gabriella blurted out. Jenna was quiet for a moment, and then started laughing.

"Did you say that was a problem?!" She squealed. "How the hell is living with nine boys a _problem_?! You weirdo! So many girls would kill to be in your position! Luckily, I don't have to. You just have to promise me that I can come and stay the night occasionally. I'll show them nine how a cheerleader treats her boys." Gabriella rolled her eyes. Of course that was all Jenna would be thinking about. Jenna _was _head cheerleader. And it was well known around the school that Lil Miss Cheerleader Jenna knew how to bring it on. "Look, you should totally stay there. By the way, is it just me, or does the name Bolton sound familiar?" Gabriella thought for a moment, but just shrugged.

"Look, I'm gonna ring up Samuel," Gabriella told Jenna.

"You gonna break the news to him, or break up with him?" Jenna asked, her voice hushed, waiting for the gossip.

"Ya know…And bit of both," Gabriella mumbled. "Love ya, Jen."

"Love ya too, babyface. Laters!" Jenna hung up the phone. Gabriella took a deep breath and dialed yet another familiar number. The phone rang and rang and rang. Gabriella was about to give up and hand up, when someone answered the phone. A breathless female voice came down the line and Gabriella immediately knew it wasn't Samuel's sister or mother.

"Hello?" The voice rasped.

"Hi, this is Gabriella, you know, the girlfriend of the guy you are currently screwing?" Gabriella said matter-a-factly into the phone. There was silence on the other end of the phone, and then the girl on the other end drew in a deep breath. "Anyway, can you please inform Samuel that we are over? Thank you." Gabriella hung up the phone and let out a gushing sigh of relief.

Well, that was one less thing to worry about.

And now, Gabriella thought as she threw herself face down on her bed, what was she going to do?!

_Tell me what you think everyone!_

_Also, all those who like a sweet, innocent Gabriella, I advise maybe this isn't the best story to read, because although she will be nice, she will have a bit of darker, more wordlier side to her._

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to the bus station was tense, the air thick. Although her parents had both told her that they respected her decision, she knew they were both disappointed she hadn't told them she would move with them. In a way, she was sorry to. It was sort of a family tradition. But she refused to leave, and she hoped that she was making the right decision, moving in with the Boltons. The last time she had seen them was when she was six. The eldest had been a few years older than her, and he was always laughing at her and picking his nose. Gabriella shivered at the memory and went back to staring out the window, hoping that Mr and Mrs Bolton would let Jenna come and stay nights occasionally.

"Well, sweetie, this is a bit rushed, we know, but we can't come with you inside," Sandra said, a crushed look on her face. Their own flight was in only an hour, and they had to be on their way quickly. Tears gathered in Sandra's eyes as she hugged her daughter close to her. David had already jumped out of the car and run off to find a trolley for Gabriella to put her bags on. He was back only moments later, and hauled her things out of the boot and slammed them onto the trolley, all four bags, plus an extra Jay Jays bag filled with books. He looked at her for a moment, and then enveloped her in a hug. Gabriella hugged him back, scared but also excited to be on a journey of her own for once. She watched as the car pulled away from the curb and disappeared around the bend.

The bus ride was a two hour ride non-stop, although it took longer because of all the stops it made. When she finally made it to Albuquerque, she saw a beat up white truck on its lonesome parked several meters up the road. Gabriella eyed it nervously, hoping that it was one of the Bolton family members (preferably not one of the sons) come to pick her up. Sure enough, Anna Bolton got out of the drivers door and walked off. Gabriella recognized her as soon as she saw her, although she hadn't seen her in a while, she still had the same expression she had had before.

"Hi Gabby. You've grown quite a bit since we last saw you!" Anna said with a wide smile. Gabriella smiled nervously as she pulled her bags out of the baggage hold on the bus. The bus pulled away from the curb and Anna helped Gabriella carry her stuff to the car. The car ride was tense, and Gabriella sighed, hoping that it wouldn't always be like this. "You know, its going to be nice having another girl around the house," Anna said, smiling warmly over at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled back awkwardly. "My husband is glad that he never had to deal with any girl things, but in all honesty, I really wouldn't have minded! So if there's anything you ever need…" Anna tilted her head from side-to-side. "Or if you want to talk about anything, just let me know." As if she would, but it was nice of Anna to offer.

"Thanks," Gabriella said with a small smile. They were quiet for the rest of the ride, but this time it was a more comfortable silence. They pulled up outside a two storied house which looked surprisingly quiet and clean for the home of nine boys. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all. Anna let a soft laugh as though she could tell what Gabriella was thinking, and she looked across at the older woman.

"Don't let the quiet fool you," Anna told her. "It will be a madhouse inside." Gabriella sighed.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Okay, so I'm a little scared. I mean come on—nine guys! Living with nine guys! It would be okay if I at least knew one of them! Just one! I managed to get my stuff out of the back of the car without too much hassle and all of a sudden, Anna turned to me and looked at me really hard. I didn't know what the hell she was doing until she suddenly leaned in and wiped her finger across my cheek. That was weird. I hope she didn't think she could go acting all maternal of me or something. I smiled and then tried to dodge her put she just laughed and held up her index finger.

"I wasn't going all weird on you, honey," she said. I tried to smile again, wondering why the hell she touched my face then. "I thought you might need a wish. Eyelash." On her index finger was indeed an eyelash. It was a bit strange, but kinda cool as well the way she had done it. She tipped the eyelash into my hand.

Please let know one, I wished like crazy, just one of them. I blew my eyelash and it floated away. I picked up my bags and walked up the path behind Anna.

"I hope you're ready for chaos," Anna said as she opened the door to the large house. I took a deep breath and followed her inside. In the moment I instantly knew two things.

1—When you wish on an eyelash, it _does _come true.

2—The name Bolton was familiar, and so was the face that was looking straight back at me. He was the hot, out-of-town guy I had met at a party.

**No-One's P.O.V**

"This is my fourth eldest," Anna began, pointing at the blonde beauty standing in front of Gabriella. "Troy." Troy Bolton looked at her, tilting his head to one side as he tried to place her. Suddenly his eyes widened and Gabriella knew he had recognized her. She nodded his head at him and then looked at the ground intently. Troy mumbled something under his breath and then disappeared. Anna seemed to think that it was just normal behavior—and perhaps it was. Thundering down stairs were two small boys, both with sandy-coloured hair and piercing blue eyes. One had a red truck and was holding it triumphantly above his head. The other was screaming and jumping, trying to get a hold of it. Suddenly, a boy with dark hair swooped out of no where and slung them both over his shoulder.

"Hey, Gabriella," he said with a mouth-watering grin. "I'm Liam." She managed a nod. "And this one," he lifted one shoulder, the one with the boy who had the truck. "Is Jason, and this one," he lifted the other shoulder, the whimpering kid who was hitting the other one over the head with his fist. "Is Carlos—stop doing that!" He said, dumping them both back on the ground, and they resumed their running. "Do you want some help taking that stuff up to your room?"

"I, uh…" Gabriella looked down at her things. Anna nodded and handed the bag she was holding to Liam Bolton. Gabriella trailed after him dutifully He was _gorgeous_! She bit her lip as she watched his ass as she followed him up the stairs. God, he was sexy.

"I remember, I think it was you who through our ball in the tree, aye?" He asked, with a laugh as he walked down the cluttered hallway. Gabriella flushed with embarrassment at the memory.

"That was because you locked me in the basement," she muttered back, realizing that it must have been him, he looked like the eldest.

"Nah, nah, it was Jesse," Liam said with a grin. They passed a room where the walls were literally vibrating because the bass was on full bore. "He's twenty-one, but he never moved out. He doesn't actually do much at all. Just sits in his room all day…Well, except when he goes to work, but that's only a few times a week." Liam shook his head and then pushed open a door near the end of the hallway, opposite the bathroom. "Well, this is your room," he said, holding the door open with a flourish. Gabriella nodded and backed in as he put the bag down on the couch beside the door. "So, if there's anything you need, I'm right across there," Liam pointed at an open door a few down. "Anything at all," he added, his eyes unabashedly scoping her body. Gabriella licked her lower and nodded, closing the door in his face.

"Oh…Mi…God…" Gabriella gushed as soon as she heard his foot-steps retreat. She couldn't _believe _that it was the guy she had hooked up with! Of all people! Of all places to be living! True, it wasn't exactly a bad thing, having an absolutely gorgeous guy—who was an equally amazing kisser—living just a few doors over. But she had never expected to see him again in her life! She had been absolutely drunk that night, and had just thrown herself at him. He hadn't exactly been expecting it, and he had been a bit off—she felt him looking nervously at her friends over her shoulder as she had started kissing his neck and pulling at his shirt—but she had been to wasted to feel embarrassed. But all of the memories came flooding back to her now and she sunk to the floor, groaning in embarrassment.

**Troy****'s P.O.V**

I can't believe it! Gabriella Montez was the chick who had thrown herself at me at that party a couple of months ago! Gabriella Montez, the chick who also stole my lollipop and bashed me over the head with a branch when we were like, six. And now she's gonna be living with us!...And she was still as hot as she had been a couple of months ago. Hotter, perhaps, especially when she saw me and got this adorable embarrassed look and bit at her lower lip. Damn. That girl was fine.

"Whoa, bro! We got a damn hot babe living with us!" Liam announced as he flopped down on the sofa next to me. Jesse, our oldest brother, looked up from his phone for about a millisecond, grunted, and then went back to whatever he was doing. Not texting, obviously, coz I swear he ain't got no friends. Except maybe that blonde chick he always seems to bring home late Saturday night when he thinks everyone is in bed. "I so call dibs!" I grinned. I wonder what he'd say if I told him I'd already hooked up with her?

"Yo, Liam," I called. "You remember that chick that I hooked up with at that party? Right in front of her boyfriend?" Jesse looked up again, obviously interested it. Liam nodded; he had asked me the next day who had given me all the hickeys. "It was her." Jesse's eyes bugged out and Liam almost fell off the sofa.

"You gotta be shxtting me!" Liam gasped. Mum had just walked in and she whacked him over the back of the head.

"Language," she hissed. "Now," she began, looking at all of us. "You three are the oldest--aside from Jeff of course, and I want to make sure you set a good example for the younger ones. You be nice to Gabriella and make sure she feels welcome." She looked at us pointedly, especially Jesse, who just shrugged, looking bored and indifferent.

"Troy knows exactly how to make her feel welcome," Liam muttered under his breath. Mum hadn't heard and walked out of the room. I picked up a magazine and threw it at his head.

Asshole.

_So, let me know what you think._

_And please review on my other stories._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you everyone for the reviews! Now, I won't be updating again until I get at least 50 reviews! So review everyone!_

The room wasn't exactly easy to 'girl-up' but after a few hours, Gabriella was satisfied with the final result. She had posted her massive, ceiling-to-floor Taylor Lautner poster up beside the large windows, and she had shifted the bed so that it was to one side, and not in view from the hallway. She had pulled off the navy bed cover and pulled on the bed cover that had gone with her all the way around the world, an orange and blue one with a matching pillow case, and roll pillow. She took out the few books left in the bookshelf and put in her favorite books, including the entire _Gossip Girl _series and _Private _series, plus several framed photos of her with friends. She laid her pom-poms and her cheerleading outfit across the sofa. She put her clothes in the drawers, and then hung her prom dress proudly on the outside of her door. Finally she had set up her pink lamp and her silver laptop on the desk beside her bed.

"Hot dress," came a voice from the doorway. Gabriella almost jumped a mile. She spun around and saw Troy standing there. She didn't quite no what to say and she just looked at the dress, wishing the ground could magically suck her up. "I just thought I would introduce you to the rest of the gang," he said, pulling the sleeve of someone around the corner. One boy—with a very sheepish expression—appeared, followed by another boy who looked a bit dazed by everything going on, and although looked very similar to the first boy, blinked cluelessly from behind black-rimmed glasses. "This is Shane, and he's the one who was watching you from the tree house," Troy said, pointing to the first boy, who rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "And this is Joel, his twin," the second boy looked in her direction, but seemed to look just to side of her. She frowned slightly, but tried to smile brightly. "That's Caleb," he pointed at a little boy sitting on a ride-on car. "And Jeff is the one who is sitting in the vibrating room." Gabriella nodded.

"Hey, I'm Gabriella," she said, folding her arms across her chest as she realized where Shane's eyes were resting.

"I know. You're the one Troy screwed!" Shane yelped as Troy's eyes flew open and he took off after his younger brother down the hallway, yelling his head off. Gabriella blushed red and turned to Shane's twin, Joel, but he had already walked off down the hallway. Gabriella leaned against the doorframe and watched him go, wondering if there was something wrong with him, or if was just his personality. Sighing, she backed into her room. After a second, Anna appeared at the door, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"I know that the boys can be a bit too much to handle all in one go, but it will get easier, don't worry," she said. Gabriella wondered if that were true, or if she was just saying it to make her feel better. Although, looking at Anna, she seemed pretty put together, and she looked reasonably calm, her hair neatly combed and tied up in a pony-tail. "My husband works until five o'clock, but I know he can't wait to see you again!" She smiled again. "Now, you will be starting school on Wednesday, we thought maybe a couple of days to settle in will be good. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow?" Shopping sounded awesome, but with Anna…Gabriella wasn't too sure. "Look, I need a good shopping spree with a girl—and don't worry!" She laughed. "Everyone will be at school, so it's not like anyone's gonna see you with an old lady and spoil your rep!" Gabriella laughed. Anna was quite cool.

"Yeah, sure," Gabriella replied. She knew her mum and dad wouldn't be too happy about Anna taking her shopping. They had told her to email them before any big expenses occurred, and they would wire money through her account. She would just email them tonight, and hope that they could transfer some money by tomorrow morning. She found her phone charger at the bottom of her bag and plugged her phone in, and then she opened up her laptop. She had three emails waiting for her in her account inbox, and two were from her parents. One was from Jenna. She opened on from her parents.

**From: **Mum and Dad  
**To: **Gabby Girl  
**Subject: **Hello Sweetie

_We just wanted to send an email to let you know that we are staying at a hotel over night before carrying on through to Alaska. We are missing you already! Remember to let us know if there's anything you want._

_Love you,_

_Mum and Dad._

Gabriella quickly sent of a reply, saying that Anna wanted to take her out shopping, and asking if they would transfer some money through to her account. She contemplated opening the mail from Jenna, then figured she could open it later. She powered off her laptop and ventured out into the hallway. It was quiet, except from the background thumping coming from the bedroom a few doors down from her. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and through the cloud of steam, Liam appeared, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Two different opportunities appeared before Gabriella at this point. She could quickly look away, or she could act natural. Gabriella bit her lower lip.

"Hey, you done in there?" She asked, staring him straight in the eye. Liam leaned against the doorframe and grinned lazily at her.

"Only if you want me to be," he said in a cocky tone.

"Okay, that's cool," Gabriella walked into the bathroom and skillfully pushed him out before closing the door. Her face flushed slightly as she realized she had just boldly talked to one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever met while he had been wearing only a towel. She went toilet and splashed water on her face before she heard Anna yelling downstairs. It sounded like a stampede as boys thundered down the hallways and down the stairs. She opened the door and Troy stood there, a slightly uncomfortable expression on his face. Remembering the comment from his younger brother had made before, she crossed her arms and fixed a cold stare on him. He held up his hands.

"Hey, I never said we screwed!" He said in his defense.

"Yeah, Troy never gets laid," someone mumbled. Gabriella looked over Troy's shoulder and she blinked, trying to recall which boy this was. She realized the vibrating of the walls had stopped, and figured this guy was Jeff Bolton. He was hot. Obviously he had died his hair because it was dark brown, almost black, while the rest of the Bolton boys had fair hair, and he had a stud in his ear. Gabriella could see a tattoo peaking out from beneath his shirt-sleeve and she felt her stomach flutter. A bad boy.

"Anyway, I'm going down to dinner," Gabriella muttered, pushing past the two of them and walking down the stairs. Downstairs was chaos, and she was tempted to turn around and run back up the stairs, but her stomach was growling, and she hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. She forced herself to find a seat at the table, amongst the yelling and screaming of the younger Bolton boys, and the older ones who were throwing things around and over the table. She had no idea how she was suppose to live here for almost two years. What were her parents thinking?

**Liam's P.O.V**

So she was Troy's one night hook-up buddy. Troy had said she was hot, but damn, this girl is gorgeous. Hotter than any of Troy's any other girlfriends. Even my girlfriend—who was, admittedly, Troy's girlfriend first, but that's hardly the point. She's sitting just across from me, with a really weird expression on her face. The top she's wearing is see-through and God, she's wearing a black bra. I looked over at Troy and nudged him, nodding in her direction. He squinted and then saw the black bra, and flushed.

What is it about chicks and black bras?

They always look so damn hot in them!

**Troy's P.O.V**

Liam is being a total ass. I can't believe he's perving at Gabriella. Well, I can, coz she's hot, but like—she only just got here! And then he went and pointed out she's wearing a black bra, and she was wearing a black bra that night a couple of months ago. And then, everything just came flooding back. Her tongue in my mouth, her hand under my shirt…I felt my pants shifting and I quickly shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. It wouldn't be fair on Gabriella if I tried anything; especially since I had found out she actually had a boyfriend.

Anyway, I don't like her.

Not like that anyway.

I just want to be friends with her.

…Yeah. Friends.

**No-One's P.O.V**

Jack Bolton arrived home several minutes after dinner had started. Well, some might call it dinner. Personally, Gabriella thought it resembled a mob of ravenous wolves descending on a helpless pack of gazelle. She managed to get a bun, and a scoop of veges onto her plate, before she realized that everything was suddenly gone. They had managed not to spill anything onto the table cloth, Gabriella realized with astonishment, and everything was either on their plates, or being shoved into their mouths. Suddenly, she felt put off her food and pushed it away. Anna shot her a knowing, sympathetic look and ate her own dinner. A loud shout came from the doorway, and everything went hushed, before the younger Bolton boys all started screaming and ran up to him.

"Jack! Honey, maybe you can get the kids to calm down a bit! They're scaring our guest," Anna called. Jack looked across the table and saw Gabriella sitting there with a demure expression.

"Gabriella!" He exclaimed with a warm voice. "How good to see you again." Gabriella nodded, smiling awkwardly. "Well, I hope the boys haven't been giving you too much trouble." She shook her head quickly. "That's good. Coz if they do, you know to come straight to us." She nodded this time. "Well, it's good to have you here."

"Thank you," she muttered. He sat down at the other end of the time and Anna slid a plate of food in front of him, obviously some that she had rescued and set aside before the boys attacked what remained. She sighed, and picked at her bun.

She had no idea how this was going to work.

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, I'm going to upload some trailers and I want everyone to check them out adn tell me what you think! Oh and someone mentioned that I sounded very rude, saying that I wouldn't update until I get 50 chapter. I'm very sorry if it came across the way! I kinda meant that I knew it would take a while to get 50 chapters, and that would give me a enough time to write another chapter. I hope that makes sense. Sorry if I offended anyone!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

Gabriella managed to get through the first night alive. Anna told her it was surprisingly quiet for once, although the snoring which seemed to shake her walls could hardly be described as quiet. She heard everyone get up early, yelling from one side of the house to the other, and thundering down the hallway. The previous night she had pushed her sofa up against the door, just in case any of the boys got funny ideas of waking her up by dumping water over her head or anything. The house seemed to quiet down about eight thirty. She made her way out of her room and ran across the hallway to the toilet, slamming the door shut quickly behind her. It was then she realized that she hadn't put a dressing gown on. Briefly she considered running back to her room to get her robe, but she figured all the boys were gone so it didn't matter, and she also really needed to go toilet. She flicked down the lid and sat down.

Just as she was pulling her boxers back up, the door burst open and Jesse stumbled in, obviously drunk. He didn't even notice her, but Gabriella's eyes flew open as she searched for something to cover herself with. Jesse suddenly looked up and saw her. She managed an awkward smile, trying to cover her stomach and breasts, but also anywhere else her hands could reach. His eyes trailed over her body, and a strange expression flicked across his face, but then he suddenly turned and vomited in the toilet. She wondered for a moment if she should help him, but then decided it was consequences of his own actions and she fled for her room. Moments later, she heard Anna go into the bathroom. She pulled on a mini-skirt and a boob-tube and pressed against her door. Anna was speaking quietly to Jesse and when Gabriella peeked out, she saw Anna mopping Jesse's forehead delicately with a cloth. She looked as though it was a regular routine. Gabriella heaved a sigh.

Great. She was living with an alcoholic.

* * *

The shopping with Anna was as terrible as she thought it would be. She had checked her card before she had gone into the mall, and saw that several hundred dollars had been wired through. Anna had obviously not been girly shopping in a while, and everytime Gabriella so much as long at something twice, she insisted that she try it on. In a way, it was fun, being with someone who loved shopping as much as she had. In another way, it was kinda weird, having someone older than her mum act like an over-excited ten year old. As they sat down in the food court to have lunch, Anna asked Gabriella questions about herself.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Anna asked, sipping on her mocha. Gabriella thoughts stayed with Samuel for all of two seconds before she answered.

"No."

"So what after school activates do you like to be involved in?" Anna asked, picking up her chopsticks and expertly picking up the first swirl of sushi. Gabriella leaned back in her seat, absent mindedly sipping at her iced chocolate.

"Cheerleading. I was pretty good at that back at my old school," Gabriella told her.

"You going to try out for the team here?" Anna asked.

"I suppose," Gabriella shrugged. "Although it's already halfway through the school year, I don't know if they would be having try-outs." Anna tilted her head from side-to-side.

"East High is pretty lenient," she said with a smile. "And David is the coach of the basketball team, so he and the cheerleading captain work together a bit. I'm sure we could work around and make sure there is a spot for you."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to put anyone out!" Gabriella quickly rushed and said. "I want to get used to the school first, ya know?" Anna nodded, a knowing smile on her face. Then she checked her watch and stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to be around at the boy's kindy in twenty minutes and then I have to get to the primary to pick up Carlos. I hope you don't mind," Anna said with a sympathetic smile. Gabriella looked down at the bags cluttered around her feet and shook her head. She didn't think she could handle too much more shopping. Anna had insisted on buying her a bunch of different make-up, and also a new bag for school. Gabriella had to admit, the bag was pretty funky. It was a black shoulder bag, with the world Devilish Intent scrawled in silver on the side. Anna helped her cart everything back to the car and throw it into the back. They were quiet on the way to kindy, and Gabriella stayed in the car while Anna went inside to fetch her youngest twins. The minute the boys flung open the door, the whole car sounded as though it would just explode from sound. They were both yelling and firing at each other with the plastic toy guns they were holding. Gabriella blocked out the noise, but it got to her over the twenty minute drive home, and she gratefully spilled out of the car, grabbing her shopping bags and rushed inside.

Gabriella closed her door and dumped everything in the middle of her bed, when she realized she hadn't checked her phone in a while. Almost twenty four hours, actually. She picked it up from where it had been charging overnight, and switched it on. Almost 20 messages glowed on screen, half from Samuel. The others from Jenna and other members of the cheerleading squad who were wishing her well. She read through from the ones from Samuel, most of them just asking her what had happened, several telling her how horny he was for her, then the last few included plenty of cussing and a final goodbye. Gabriella rolled her eyes and snorted in a very unladylike manner. She replied to the ones from Jenna and a few others, then dropped her cell-phone down on her couch and began to pull items out of the shopping bags.

She had brought so many mini-skirts, as they were just coming into summer and she had gotten rid of her last season's mini-skirts several months ago. Anna had wanted to treat her to make-up, and so she tipped several pottles of foundation, about four sticks of different eye-liner—one of them purple, and another one white, colours Gabriella loved—and a few containers containing different body scrubs and cleansers. She organized them on her desk next to her laptop and with her other makeup. There was a photo of her with Jenna, and then another of her with the rest of the cheerleading squad, after they had gone to nationals and come third. They all had bright smiles, their eyes all glowing. She remembered that night clearly. They had all gotten drunk, and Jenna had blurted out that once she had hooked up with a guy in the dark, and then found out he was a forty year old bus-driver. She had gotten hell for that for weeks after. Smiling slightly, Gabriella unpacked the rest of her clothes and then sat down on her bed. There was a quiet knock at the door, and then it opened and Jesse walked in, looking awkward and nervous.

"Hey," he muttered. Gabriella nodded back. "Look, uh…I just wanted to apologize for earlier and everything." She nodded again. "I know it's probably not what you were expecting—although a lot of things probably weren't what you were expecting." He grinned slightly. "I mean, like showing up and finding out that Troy was one of us." Gabriella sighed. "Anyway, just wanted to say sorry, and yeah…"

"Okay, cool," Gabriella murmured and Jesse backed out of them room.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Okay, so the eldest Bolton might not be an alcoholic, unemployed idiot. The fact he came in and apologized was decent enough. Although bringing up that thing with Troy was a low blow. I mean, how was I to know that the gorgeous guy I saw across a crowded room was the guy I used to share mud pies with? There was a shout and a bang, and I looked out the window and saw Troy coming up the pathway with Liam, both of them shirtless laughing, their muscles rippling in the sun.

Damn, those mud pies did him good…

**No-One's P.O.V**

Liam and Troy sat in the rec room, watching C4, both ogling at an old Christina Aguilera music video. Gabriella wandered in and sat down on the seat beside them, pulling her feet up underneath her and fixing her eyes on the screen. Christina was standing there, telling everyone how _dirrty _she was. The song finished, and Gabriella noticed both boys closed their mouths, seemingly finished drooling.

"So, what did you get up to today?" Liam asked.

"Not much. Shopping," Gabriella replied. She kept her eyes glued to the screen, where a new song was beginning, the latest Britney Spears one. She didn't notice the exchange happening almost telepathically between Liam and Troy. Liam nodded and then stood up.

"You want a soda?" He asked both of them. Gabriella shook her head, as well as Troy. "Okay, I'll be back." He shot a look at Troy before leaving the room. Gabriella felt her skin prickle as she realized Troy's eyes were on her. She tried to concentrate on the TV, but when Troy cleared his throat and shifted, she had to look over at him. God, he was just as gorgeous as he was before. She felt her cheeks begin to heat up. He was still topless, and she remembered the feel of his rippling skin underneath her fingers when he had had her pressed up against the wall, his hardness pressing at her threw his boxers. Gabriella took in a sharp breath and looked back at the TV.

"Look, Gabriella," Troy began. She nodded. "We need to talk. About that party…You have a boyfriend, and we live together. So if anything happened it would be a little weird—"

"First of all, I don't have a boyfriend," Gabriella interrupted, standing up and looking down at him, feeling in control of the situation for once. "Second of all, nothing will happen. I hooked up with you because you were hot, drunk and ready to get some ass. That is all." With that, she flaunted out of the room. Troy blinked. Wow. Several feelings washed over him all at once. First, she looked really hot when she was all worked up and in control. Second, he had not been drunk. And last, God she was hot!

_Okay, everyone please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, please review!_

Gabriella had to mentally prepare herself as she got into bed that night. She would be going to a new school in the morning. She didn't know anyone—except for the Bolton boys of course. Liam had said that he would give her a ride in the morning, if she didn't mind leaving a bit earlier, because he had to get to school to meet with a teacher. Gabriella had accepted. She wanted to check out the school when it was empty, try and learn her way around. Ever since she and Troy had spoken in the lounge, he hadn't spoken to her—hadn't even really looked at her. She knew that Troy took a ride to school with Liam and wondered what he would do if they got there early. Would he show her around? Gabriella took a deep breath and thought about Troy. Where was it going with him? They had basically just agreed that they wouldn't do anything, because that would be weird, living with the guy you were sleeping with, having a fling with. Like, what would happen if his parents walked into the room when they were having sex or something? That would be terrible! She would be flown to Alaska quicker than a speeding bullet. And what would happen if they ended up breaking up, or just going their separate ways? Then it would be really awkward still seeing him everyday, knowing that his room was only several doors down from hers, eating breakfast and dinner with him every morning and night. Gabriella shivered.

No.

Nothing could happen between her and Troy.

* * *

Gabriella's alarm had been set for seven o'clock, so that she could wake up with enough time to have breakfast, have her shower, and just get mentally prepared. Not like she wasn't totally used to going to a new school, but she had a feeling this one might be a bit weird. For one, she was actually living with a whole different family—boys, actually. She knocked on the bathroom door, but someone shouted back that it was occupied and she quickly scampered back to her room. Instead, she double-checked she had everything in her bag. Then she got all her clothes ready and laid them out on her bed. A cute black and purple pleated mini, a black halter neck, white ballet flats and a grey and purple jacket Jenna had given her the day before she had moved her. She looked in the mirror, wondering what she was going to do with her hair. She heard the bathroom door open and figured she could do her hair later. She opened her door…And a boy ran down the hallway with a towel wrapped around his middle.

"Ohmigod!" She quickly ducked back into her room when she noticed the towel was slipping. She opened it again when she heard a door slam—Shane's?—and then skipped across the hallway to the bathroom, closing the door, and this time locking it behind her. She didn't want anymore drunk Jesse's coming in and puking their guts out while she was having a shower. She showered quickly knowing that the boys would also need them. She tried not to look at the gunk that was gathering on the ground, the shampoo spread around the outskirts of the shower, or the hair which she didn't want to know its origin that was stuck to the sides of the shower, and also sprinkled over the once clean vanity unit. She wrapped a towel tightly around her and sprinted across the hallway to her room. There was a loud squeal and Jason shot from her room. "What the hell?!" She screamed.

Jason had on a cowboy hat and above his head was waving his make-shift lasso.

Her bra.

"Give that back!" She yelled, chasing him down the hallway, completely forgetting about the fact she was wearing only a bra. Troy and Liam appeared at the other end of the hallway. "Get that off him!" She yelled at them. Liam scooped up his little brother and plucked the bra was his grimy little hands. Jason laughed in delight at Gabriella's flushed and angry face as she snatched it out of Liam's grasp. "Does he always do that?" She asked in annoyance.

"Do you always run around with only a towel on?" Liam asked, running his eyes over her body quickly. Troy shoved him hard and then walked past Gabriella quickly. She rolled her eyes and went back to her room, tossing the bra into the laundry basket. She changed quickly and tied her hair up, figuring that it would dry on its own. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs where everyone was pigging out on breakfast. Luckily, the night before, Anna had warned her that breakfast was nearly as scary as dinner, and that she should put something aside for herself so that she wouldn't miss out. She went to the pantry and there sat an apple and a muesli bar, just where she had left them, hidden behind a pile of antique looking plates. She quickly ate her food, standing as far away from the table as possible.

**Troy****'s P.O.V**

Just be her friend?! As if that was going to happen now! God, she was only wearing a towel, and when she was running, it hitched right up her thigh. How as I supposed to just be her friend? It might have been okay if we had hooked up, but now I had seen her with nothing on by this towel! How the hell am I suppose to just see her as a friend!

**No-One's P.O.V**

Gabriella sat between Liam and Troy on the way to school. Troy sat with his hands tucked tightly in the pockets of his hoodie, staring out the window, while Liam had one hand on the steering wheel and the other one casually flung over the seat behind her. When they got to school, it looked deserted, aside from a teacher with a briefcase walking across the courtyard. They all got out the truck, Troy holding the door open for her like the perfect gentleman.

"Now, Gabs, you are more the welcome to accompany me, but I think you would be less bored if Troy showed you around," Liam said, shooting a look over in Troy's direction. Gabriella glanced at both of them and then nodded at Troy. "Okay, I'll see you round then." Liam pulled his bag over his shoulder and swaggered off, looking over confident as he strode between two rubbish bins, aimed and landed an empty soda can into one of them without even touching the sides. Gabriella looked at him for a moment longer before glancing over at Troy.

"So," she began, swinging her arms by her sides. "What do you do when you get here early in the morning?" Troy bit his lip and looked around.

"We-ell, I usually go and shoot hoops in the gym. But, like, I get if you don't wanna do that," he glanced over at her, but then looked away quickly again, this morning's towel incident running through his head.

"Nah, that's sweet," Gabriella replied. Troy nodded shortly and began to make his way through the courtyard. Gabriella followed, taking in the surroundings of her new school, trying to remember where everything was. "Is that the office over there?" She asked. Troy nodded again. Gabriella followed him down a darkened side of the school where there was a slight damp and musty smell. Troy tried the door; it looked like a back door into the gym. The door was locked and he stepped back, holding out his arm to keep her back as well. Troy kicked at two different spots at the bottom of the door and it swung open. "Did you just break in to the gym?" She asked with a frown, but slight amusement being displayed in her voice.

"Maybe," he said with a grin.

"Aren't you the criminal?" She mocked, following him in.

"I try," he replied, smiling as he grabbed a pumped up basketball off the rack. "You any good?" He asked her, tossing the ball into the air and catching it with the other hand. Gabriella shrugged as she dropped her bag on a bench.

"I don't like to brag, although me and Micheal Jordan did have a pretty mean game once," she said off-handedly, looking at him cheekily out of the corner of her eye. Troy rolled his eyes. "What? It's true." She grinned and grabbed the ball out of his hands, bouncing it on the ground several times before aiming and throwing at the hoop several meters away. To Troy's surprise, it fell straight through, rebounding off the backboard and falling beside him once again.

"Not bad, Montez," he said, grabbing it and holding it up high. "Not bad at all." He dropped the ball and Gabriella lunged for it, snagging it away from him and dribbling it down to the other side of the caught. Troy sprinted after her, grabbing it back, knocking her with her shoulder.

"Contact!" She screamed, whacking him with full force, knocking him off balance and grabbing the ball back.

"That was wayyy contact!" Troy yelled, running after her and picking her up, spinning her around so her legs and hair splayed out. Gabriella giggled and kicked, holding the ball tightly to her stomach. "Give me the ball, Montez!" He yelled, still spinning her around in tight circles. Gabriella squealed and shook her head.

"Never, Bolton!" She cried back defiantly. Suddenly, a door slammed shut in the distance and footsteps echoed across the gymnasium. Troy put Gabriella down, grabbed her hand and pulled her across to the where the racks of balls were. She frowned. "You mean we really aren't allowed in here?" She whispered, sounding pretty annoyed. "You better not get me suspended on the first day of school!"

"It's not a teacher," Troy whispered, pointing through the gaps on the racks. Gabriella squinted and finally made out the shape. Well, it was technically shapes plural, but they sort have molded together to make one. There was a blonde girl, her hair tumbling down her back, wearing a tiny black mini and a white tube top, with her arms wrapped around a gorgeous looking guy. The guy—when Gabriella inspected closer—was Liam. "That's the 'teacher' he had to see," Troy whispered in her ear. "He and Sharpay meet every morning at the hall, but it must have been occupied this morning." Gabriella rolled her eyes as her and Troy watched the two.

**Liam's P.O.V**

When Sharpay had suggested we go to the gym I had been a bit worried. Troy usually went to the gym in the morning, and since Gabriella was with him this morning, I thought they might have been there. Call me a player, but Gabriella is damn hot, and I didn't really want her to see me with Sharpay, doing the things that we were going to be doing. Not like it wasn't already all around the school, but I mean, Sharpay is hot, but Gabriella is like…Gorgeous. Sigh…

But now, she's basically the last thing on my mind. Sharpay Evan's, my girlfriend of two months, is sitting on top of me, grinding her hips against mine. Shxt it feels so good…Her mouth covering mine and her fingers underneath my shirt, trailing up and down my back. I moaned and she giggled, tossing her hair back and leaving a hot trail down my neck. She moved back on the waist and began to toy with my belt. My boner was huge—of course—and god I just wanted her.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash from the other side of the gym.

"What the hell?!" Sharpay yelled, sliding off me and pulling me up behind her. I tried to pull my hoodie down to cover my boner as my brother and Gabriella stepped out from the behind the basketball rack, basketballs cluttering the floor. "Oh, were you watching and trying to get some pointers, Troy darling?" Sharpay asked, her voice sugary sweet and extremely belittling. "Or were you just watching and wishing for something you no longer have?" Admittedly, I felt slightly guilty when I heard that, knowing that technically I had stolen her from him. Although, he had said he was sweet with it, but when she phrased it like that, it did sound pretty bad.

**End Of Liam's P.O.V**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I didn't know what that Sharpay chick was going on about when she said that, and after the display she and Liam had just put on, I didn't really want to know. But I felt Troy tense up beside me, and I figured he and Sharpay must have had something going on, especially when she said 'something you no longer have'. I put my arm around him and looked over at Sharpay.

"What are you going on about, sweetheart? Why would we be watching your amateur porno show?" I replied, my voice as belittling as hers. "We didn't even realize you were here." I ran a finger over Troy's stomach, and then slipped my hand under his shirt, feeling a chill run through me as my hand touched the toned muscles of his stomach. "We were too busy…" I took his hand. "Come on, honey, let's find somewhere more…" I shot another glance over my shoulder at the blonde bimbo, a triumphant smile on my face. "Private."

**End Of Gabriella's P.O.V**

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the great response!_

"Whoa!" Troy laughed as they exited the gym. "That was something!" Gabriella joined in laughing with him as they made their way back to the main courtyard. "God, Sharpay looked pissed!" Gabriella shook her head and Troy grinned across at her. "Sorry you had to see that, I thought they would be at the hall, but someone must have been there." Gabriella shook her head and grinned.

"So is she his teacher?" Gabriella asked with a raised eyebrow and Troy nodded. "She good at instructing him on how to get a boner?" Troy laughed again and nodded. "So," she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye." What did she mean back there, she made it sound as though you went out with her once?" Troy didn't say anything, but the smile dropped off his face. "You did go out with her?" Troy once again didn't say anything, but his tense jaw showed the answer. "Hell, and now you're brother's going out with her. That's just whack. Doesn't that feel weird?" She pressed.

"Can we just leave it alone?" Troy asked suddenly. People were beginning to flood through the gates of the school and Gabriella realized with a start that there was only about ten minutes until school started. "Look, I'll show you where to get your timetable and where your homeroom is, but then I gotta go." Gabriella figured that that was the end of the conversation and so she just followed him inside. As she made her ways up the impressive concrete steps, she noticed the stares of more than one girl following her jealously into the building. She glanced at Troy, who was walking easily amongst the crowds of people, kissing a few girls on the cheeks and clapping hands with a few of the guys. He had the same ease about him as she had had back at her old school. He was the popular guy here. Gabriella figured it wouldn't be a bad thing being linked to him and she walked close next to him. "Okay, just go in there and grab your timetable, then I'll show you where to go."

"Cool," Gabriella said, pushing open the door. She hesitated for a moment and looked back at Troy. "Do you know who to contact if I want to join the cheerleading squad?" For a moment, Troy looked like he was going to laugh and she frowned at him. "What?" She asked. Troy quickly shook the grin off his face and just said,

"Go to the gym after school, they need two more members." Gabriella frowned at him for a moment longer, but he just gave her an innocent look so she ducked into the room and went over to the lady behind the counter. She gave her name and the lady held up a finger, indicating for her to wait. Gabriella looked around the room, and as she turned to face the back wall, the face of Liam and Troy were suddenly bouncing out at her. A huge poster with their faces, both red and sweaty but still gorgeous looking, and a face of a guy with darker skin and a huge afro, all wearing basketball uniforms. The poster took up nearly the whole wall, and across the bottom in huge red letters, the word 'Wildcats' was announced. Her eyes flew open. No way.

The Wildcats! They were the team that always seemed to versing her old school! That was why East High had sounded familiar when she had heard the name—it was the team that always beat them by a little bit, or lost by a little bit! Jenna had gone crazy in Gabriella's first year there, because the Wildcats cheerleading squad, lead by a psychotic blonde, had beaten them at the regional cheerleading competition. Samuel, Gabriella's ex boyfriend—although they hadn't hooked up at the time, went on a huge drinking spree at an afterparty when a few of the Wildcats had turned up and boasted their victory. There had been a dark-haired guy, a blonde guy and several other un-noticables she couldn't remember. The more she thought about it, the more she thought that it was Troy who had been the guy who had taunted Samuel. Grabbing the timetable, she flew out the door, spinning around to face Troy and shouted,

"You're a Wildcat?!"

The hallway fell silent and Gabriella felt everyone's eyes on her. Then everyone burst out laughing, literally everyone, and the walls felt like they were vibrating. Gabriella's face prickled with embarrassment, but she stared at Troy. He laughed a little too and then nodded.

"Uh, yeah," he replied. "So?"

"So?" She practically shrieked. "So?! How could you not tell me that?! Our school's are, like, arch-rivals!" Troy suddenly put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders—well, more around her neck, and then pulled her along as though he was trying to strangle her.

"Ssh!" Troy hissed, pulling her along and then almost flinging her into an empty room. He shut the door and then turned to face her. "Look, me and Liam agreed it was best not to tell you, because we didn't really want you going all weird when you came in, like making enemies and all that stuff."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, rolling her eyes. Troy began to feel relieved, maybe she wasn't all that into team spirit as he thought she might be. "You _are _the enemy, you idiot!" Troy's heart sunk and he sighed.

"You go here now, you're on our side," Troy reasoned. Gabriella sighed.

"Look, whatever. I'm here now, I still want to cheer, so I'll just have to work around it," Gabriella looked down at her timetable. "Although, I have to admit your head cheerleader a year or so ago was really crazy. She almost attacked my best mate when we beat them last year at the cheerleading championships." Gabriella grinned at the memory. Good times…But the look on Troy's face was saying another story and she asked carefully, "What?"

"Uh, that chick still is the captain," he told her. Gabriella whacked her head against the door. "And that chick is Sharpay."

"What?!" Gabriella screamed.

* * *

First period wasn't as bad as Gabriella thought it might have been, living in the clutches of the enemy. No-one seemed to know she was from the opposing team, and she figured it was safer to keep it that way. There was one girl in a class who looked vaguely familiar, but she had noticed Gabriella looking in her direction and given her a funny look, then gone back to talking to the guy she assumed was her boyfriend. She recognized him as one of the boys in the poster she had seen in the office—the one with the huge afro. As she made her way to PE, She saw Liam walking down the hallway, his arm around Sharpay. Sharpay saw her and stuck her nose up. Liam just shot a grin in her direction and pulled Sharpay tighter against his side, seemingly trying to console her.

In PE, Gabriella noted that most of the girls around her changed underneath their clothes, glancing over their shoulders as they pulled on their tee-shirts and revealed their stomachs. She rolled her eyes, showing no shame as she pulled off her shirt and skirt, standing in front of her new gym locker in only a purple bra and matching boy-legs. She could feel the eyes of every other girl on her as she turned around to face them, her hands on her bare hips.

"You see something you like?" She asked, her voice dripping with attitude. They all mumbled, a few laughed, and they went back to changing and talking. A moment later, the door slammed open and silence crossed the room. Gabriella looked up from her clothes and saw it was Sharpay. The blonde flounced in, and then in the middle of the room, stripped to a tiny tube-bra and a g-string. Gabriella blinked and looked away quickly_. _The girl had a good body, but Gabriella had a feeling it wasn't her body she was showing, it was the hickeys which were covering her neck and cleavage. She pulled on a pair or mini-shorts which barely covered her ass and a boob-tube, still proudly displaying all the love bites. She walked past Gabriella, pausing and looking at her haughtily.

"It looks as though me and Liam have a bit more fun than you and Troy," she said, checking Gabriella over once for any signs of hickeys. Gabriella smiled back and replied,

"Well, I'm afraid in the places Troy left me marks, I don't show to girls." Laughter erupted throughout the changing rooms and Sharpay scowled and pranced off. Gabriella laughed, shaking her head as she pulled on mini-shirts and a tee-shirt. She followed the rest of the girls out to the gym and was surprised to see Troy standing on the other side, dressed in a basketball uniform, talking to his brother. The teacher still wasn't present in the room, and Sharpay was standing next to Liam, her hand resting on the waistband of his shorts, looking up from beneath her eyelashes at Troy, as though teasing him, even though it was his brother she was touching. She noticed Gabriella entering the gym, and she pointed over at her, saying something to Troy. Troy looked over at her, his face looking a bit confused. Then she smiled and blew a kiss, walking over to them and kissing him loudly on the cheek. "Hey, baby boy, didn't realize I had this class with you." Liam looked as though he was going to explode with laughter.

"Well, sweetie, I'm just in here practicing," Troy said, taking her lead and looping an arm around her waist. Sharpay stared at them furiously. Suddenly, she took Liam's face in both hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. Gabriella felt Troy's arm tighten around her as he looked away, a strange expression on his face. She sighed and looked away as Sharpay and Liam finished their pornographic hook up. Sharpay looked over her shoulder triumphantly.

"All right!" Came a loud booming voice. Jack Bolton had just entered the room. "I would like both groups to separate! My team on the far side, and the gym class on the other side!" Was it just Gabriella's imagination, or was Jack staring at Sharpay as though he wanted to pick her and throw her off a very tall building? Whatever the reason for his cold look, Gabriella quickly scuttled over to her side of the gym, not wanting to get in trouble in her second class of the day.

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, next chapter people! Don't forget to check out my other stories, including the ones where I have just posted trailers, so I want to know what everyone thinks of those ideas!_

Gabriella waited for Troy and Liam after school beside the truck, but neither of them came. Eventually, a girl with long, dark hair walked over, books clutched to her chest. She smiled hesitantly, then stepped forward and thrust out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Taylor," she said with a smile.

"I'm Gabriella," Gabriella replied, shaking hands and returning the smile.

"You're waiting for Troy, right?" Taylor McKessie asked. Gabriella nodded, squinting slightly at the dark-skinned girl, as though there was something fimilar about her. "Well, they both have basketball practice in the gym. There's also cheerleading tryouts, so they're probably perving more than practising." Gabriella's eyes widened.

"There's cheerleading tryouts?" She asked, her voice sounding more excited.

"Uh, yeah," Taylor nodded.

"So, it's open for anyone?" Taylor nodded again.

"You sound like my cousin. She doesn't go here, but she is totally into cheerleading. She's actually the captain of her squad."

"Omg--Jenna, right?" Gabriella gasped, realizing the resemblance.

"Yeah, you know her?" Taylor asked, surprised.

"Yeah--she's like, my best mate!" Gabriella grinned. Taylor laughed.

"Wow, that's weird," she grinned. "Anyway, I'm going over to the gym now, my boyfriend is giving me a ride home so I gotta wait until practice finishes. I'll walk with you." Gabriella nodded, picking her bag up off the ground. Despite the fact Shapray was the head cheerleader, that didn't stop her wanting to tryout for the team. She still loved cheerleading, the feeling of precision and delicacy. The freefalling feeling which came when you were thrown into the air. When the two girls reached the gym, Gabriella spotted the tryouts being conducted on the farside, a teacher yelling at a group of girls. Sharpay was standing to one side with a bunch of other girls, who were obviously the cheerleaders.

"Okay, I'll catch you later," Gabriella called over her shoulder as she made her way over to the group. The teacher turned and sighed when she saw Gabriella.

"You want to tryout too?" She asked, sounding tired. Gabriella nodded. "Hurry up and get changed...Hope you're better than this lot," she muttered under her breath. Gabriella ran off the changing rooms, catching a glare from Sharpay on her way there. She changed quickly and then ran out, seeing the teacher running through several basic cheerleading moves. A somersault off the ground, splits, a round off, and so on. Gabriella pulled her back away from her face, falling into play with everyone else. The teacher watched her closely, seeing how she moved with ease.

"Okay, uh, new girl!" The teacher called. Gabriella looked up. "I want a double somersault, backwards roundoff, and land in splits." Gabriella moved away from the group, feeling not only the eyes of the other girls on her, but also the basketball team. Taking a deep breath, she done the routine the teacher had just yelled, looking over at her hopefully. The teacher nodded. "Very good," she said with a smile. Gabriella smiled back, ignoring the glares she was getting from Sharpay. Everything was wrapped up, and the teacher announced that the two girls who had made the squad would be written up on the notice boards the next day. Sharpay frowned and Gabriella realized that they were meant to be trying out for the three girls. The teacher touched Gabriella's arm as she was about to leave, and she said, "I would like you to come back. You will be a very valuable member to our squad." Gabriella grinned, hardly able to contain her excitement. She walked back toward the changing rooms, and then felt someone elbow her from behind.

"So, you made the squad," Sharpay said, putting a hand on her hip. Gabriella nodded, staring at Sharpay straight back. "Well, you may have made the squad, but that doesn't make you a cheerleader," Sharpay hissed, her voice snide. Gabriella laughed.

"You're funny, Sharpay," she said, backing toward the changing rooms. "Especially for a girl who was named after a dog." She heard gasps behind her as she walked into the changing rooms. Several of the other girls on the cheerleading squad gave her smiles and congratulated her for making the team. A majority of the girls seemed really nice, there were just a few—Sharpay's cronies, she gathered—who gave her cold looks and wouldn't talk to her. Afterwards, she walked back onto the court where the basketball team was just cooling down. Jack called for Gabriella to join him and she jogged over.

"Liam wants to take the truck home himself because he is giving his charming girlfriend a lift home. You okay coming home with me and Troy?" Gabriella nodded, grinning as Jack winced when he saw Sharpay run across the court and leap into Liam's arms. "Oi! No PDA!" He shouted as they began kissing. Liam just laughed and pulled away, taking Sharpay's hand and leading her off toward the car-park. Troy had gone in to have a shower first and they had to wait for him to finish before they could leave. He came out, his hair mussed up, looking gorgeous. Gabriella smiled slightly and followed Jack out to the staff parking lot.

"So, did you make the squad?" Troy asked as Jack unlocked the doors. "You were pretty good—almost as good as Sharpay!" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I made it. Blondie didn't look too happy about it though, may I add," Gabriella slid into the back seat. Jack and Troy began talking about a game coming up in two weeks time, and Gabriella tuned out, staring out the window at the landscape as they drove down different streets toward the Bolton residence. Jesse was sitting outside, talking on his phone, and Shane was watching him, breaking twigs, a mischeivous look in his eye. The three made their way up the driveway, and Jack shouted out to his son,

"If you throw them and Jesse pummels you, don't come crying to me!" Jesse's head snapped up, and he glared over at Shane, before getting up and walking away. Troy shook his head and then turned to Gabriella.

"How was your first day?" He asked her, smiling as they walked into the house.

"It was good, you know, for the Devil School," she grinned. "I found out that this chick Taylor McKessie is, like, my bestfriends cousin. It was weird." She laughed. Troy nodded.

"Yeah, Taylor goes out with my boy, Chad," he replied. "She's smart as." Gabriella laughed and nodded. "Yeah, she was carrying heaps of books." Troy nodded. Caleb came sprinting into the room and latched onto his brothers leg. "Hey, bro, how's your day been?" Gabriella couldn't help but smile as Troy swung Caleb into the air and ruffled his hair affectionatly. He was so sweet.

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

Okay, so I've realized several things over the past few days. They all come down to this. Not only is Troy an amazing kisser, but he seems like a pretty amazing person. He gets on with his brothers surprisingly well, and he treats his younger brothers really sweetly. And he must be a pretty amazing guy (although the fact he's hot probably helps) because he is so popular!

Caleb looked so happy, perched on Troy's arm, as Troy went about making a sandwich as though he didn't even notice the added weight on his arm. I watched, and then troy looked over at me, and I felt my face get hot, realizing he had noticed I was watching him. He just smiled at me, an absolutely adorable smile on his face. Suddenly, my phone started ringing, playing _S.O.S _by Jordin Sparks. It was my personalized ring tone for Jenna. I gave Troy a quick smile and then answered the phone.

"Baby G!" Jenna squealed into the phone. I had to hold it away from my ear. Troy raised an eyebrow and I quickly ducked out of the room and into the hallway. All the other boys were outside, so I luckily seemed to have some piece. "Girl, I haven't heard from you at all—minus a text you sent me telling you arrived and you're alive! And then for the past couple of days I've been dealing with your jackass boyfriend—who is saying he is _sooo _broke up about you leaving—and then hooking up with his new Spanish chica behind the toilets! _Sooo _tacky!" I laughed out loud and leaned against the wall. "So how you hanging anyway, girlie? Think I can come over in the weekend?"

"You so want to get your skinny ass into this house, don't you? And I have a feeling it's got nothing to do with me!" I cried into the phone, my shoulders shaking with laughter. It felt so good to speak to Jenna again—actually, it felt good just to talk to a _girl. _

"Course I want to see you, babe, although I admittedly wanna check out some of those guys…" she drifted off. I suddenly realized I hadn't even filled her in who Troy was.

"Ohmigosh," I gasped. "Guess what?"

"Ohmigod! Are you already sleeping with one of them?!" Jenna cried.

"No! But one of them…" I trailed off. And then told her he was the guy I had hooked up with at the party. She sounded as though she was crying with laughter as I finished. I looked up and Jack was waving his at me. "Oh, I have to go, Jenna. But I'll call you later." We said goodbye and I ran out the door to see what Jack was wanting me for.

**End Of Gabriella's P.O.V**

_xx_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry about the really late reply!!_

For a moment, Gabriella was worried that Jack had heard what she had been saying to Jenna, but then he put a hand on her shoulder and said.

"It's your first day. On all the boys first days to a new school—primary, intermediate, college—we take them out to dinner with the rest of the family," he told her, smiling at her. Gabriella nodded. "Usually they take a friend, and I realize that you probably haven't made many yet, and your other friends are several hours away. The girl you were just talking to, you sounded very happy."

"Uh, yeah. She's my best friend," Gabriella said.

"I understand that it is going to be difficult adjusting, to a new family and a new school all in one, so I want you to know that we are happy to pay for the transport and provide accommodation for any of your friends who might want to come and stay," Jack told her. Gabriella felt a smile tug at her mouth. Just what Jenna had wanted.

"Thanks," she grinned. "Uh, would this coming weekend be too soon to ask for?" She asked, wincing and hoping she didn't sound too demanding. After all, she was lucky enough that they had let her into their house in the first place, much less allowing her friends to come over and spend the weekend there. Especially Jenna. She was quite a lot to handle. _Especially _in a house full of guys.

"No! This weekend would be fine! Although, Saturday morning we have the basketball game, and that will be your first cheerleading thingy," he grinned at her. "And we usually go out for pizza after the game with the rest of the team. It's tradition," he explained. "But if she would like to take the bus down? And we could pick her up around fourish?...It is a 'she' isn't it?"

"Yes, yes," Gabriella quickly replied.

"Ok, cool," Jack nodded. "Well, arrange everything with her and her parents and she can come over whenever you want." Gabriella nodded, and grinned.

* * *

Cheerleading practice was interesting the next day, given the fact that the most popular—and feared members of the squad hated her. Sharpay glared and poked at Gabriella any chance that she got. She tripped her up once when Gabriella was coming out of a round-off and Gabriella nearly landed flat on her face.

"Aw, are you okay, Gabriella?" Sharpay crooned, leaning down as if to help Gabriella up. Gabriella pushed her hands away, her upper lip curling in disgust at the plain bitchiness of the blonde.

"Get lost," the brunette hissed. Sharpay glowered.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her voice low.

"Just back off! I have no idea why you think sabotaging me is a good idea. Why are you doing it in the first place?" Gabriella was close to Sharpay, their eyes meeting, their noses almost touching. "Maybe it's because you know that I'm better than you," her voice dropped and she stared at Sharpay, as though daring her to challenge her. Instead, she just rolled her eyes.

"Well, just so you know, Liam is far better in bed than Troy," Sharpay said, leaning back and smiling easily, in a zone of comfort once again. "Troy does not live up to the expectations expected of him."

"Expectations?" Gabriella asked, feeling clueless.

"Liam is better in bed," Sharpay replied, tossing her hair and flouncing away. Gabriella rolled her eyes and pulled her hair away from her sweaty face. The blonde was so uppity it wasn't even funny. The fight between the two girls was the unspoken end of cheerleading practice. Taylor was sitting on the benches reading a book, so Gabriella picked up a towel and walked over to sit down next to her.

"Hey," Gabriella said, smiling weakly as she sat down, wiping her face with the towel.

"Pleasant," Taylor replied with a grin as she took in Gabriella's red face, her hair sweaty and sticking to her cheeks and neck.

"I know, this is how I attract all the guys. Hot and sweaty like a pig," Gabriella laughed and leaned back against the cool gym wall. "God, I hate that chick." Taylor nodded, looking over at where Sharpay was with Liam, her fingers underneath his shirt as she whispered something in his ear. Jack was watching the two out of the corner of his eye as he spoke to a boy with an afro and Troy. "Can you fill me in with the story behind Troy, Sharpay and Liam? There is obviously something a little more to the story than what meets the eye. And Jack seems to totally hate her, and it seems like he usually gets on with everyone." Taylor looked across at Sharpay and Liam's display, and then over at where Jack was.

"It happened near the beginning of the year," Taylor began. "Sharpay and Troy had been going out for nearly six months. We all expected it to end so much sooner, because even though the Bolton boys are like—_the _Bolton boys, ya know—Sharpay had always been a girl who liked to have her hands up more than one pair of shorts at a time. It didn't matter how good a catch the boy was, she always wanted someone else wanting her. She worked hard to have another boy wanting her. She's flirt with guys right in front of her boyfriends, I remember she was once with Michael, the senior quarterback from a few years ago, and that was pretty, like amazing. A senior with a freshman. But that wasn't good enough. A new teacher came to the school and she flirted with him like crazy, right in front of Michael she like shoved her boobs practically in his face."

"Damn, she's whack," Gabriella screwed up her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, so her and Troy were together for like half a year, and even though I'm pretty sure he knew that she must've been cheating at least half of the time, he never done anything about it. He was hooked on her, straight up. Then he near the beginning of the year, he came home early from a trip with some of his mates and walked into his brothers room and found him in bed with Sharpay," Taylor shrugged. "I heard most of the details from Chad. There are various versions of the story floating around the school, but that's the most accurate, as Chad is Troy's best mate." Gabriella shook her head.

"That's really nasty," she said. "How did it go down with Liam—I mean, how could Liam _do _that to Troy? Troy was his brother! Sharpay is just some bitch who is probably running around with two hundred STD's!" Taylor shrugged.

"There was a fist-fight, a few weeks of ugly silences, and then an awkward agreement. I think they're okay now, although I'm pretty sure he's still hurt about it. I mean, not only did his girlfriend have sex with someone else while going out with him, but it was with his brother. That's, like, betrayal on both sides," Gabriella looked over to the boys in their basketball uniforms. They were tossing a ball around, jokingly tackling each other. Obviously their practice was over as well. "That would explain Jack's dislike for her as well," Gabriella surmised. Taylor nodded. The boy with the afro was walking over toward them.

"That's Chad," Taylor said with a grin. "My guy." He stopped in front of them and smiled widely.

"Hey baby," he said, looking at Taylor with an obvious love in his eyes. "So you're Gabriella," he said. "Troy tells me you've made quite an impact on the family." Gabriella shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Well, it was nice meeting you. We gotta go, I have to pick up mum from work today." Taylor nodded and stood up.

"See you later, Gabriella," Taylor grinned over her shoulder as she walked off.

"Bye!" Gabriella called after them. She stood up and began walking toward the girls changing rooms, knowing that she badly needed to have a shower. She still couldn't believe what had happened between Troy and Sharpay. That was pretty twisted of Sharpay, but even more so of Liam. How could he do that to his own flesh and blood?

It was munted up.

**Troy****'s P.O.V**

We had all seen Sharpay and Gabriella's little show down before our practice closed. I had half been hoping that Gabriella was going to smack Sharpay across the face. Unfortunately, Sharpay had stalked off. It had been noted by most of the guys on the team that Sharpay had been picking on Gabriella throughout the practice. Whenever the cheerleaders practice the same time as us, we hardly pay any attention to our own practice. It drives dad nuts. But we all saw the amount of times Sharpay had deliberately got in Gabriella's way, or tripped her up 'on accident'. In all honesty, I wanted to go over there and tell her to back off and leave Gabi alone, but it seems that she was managing that all by herself.

Of course, Sharpay then came over and gave us a nice show with Liam. A show, I know, that was deliberately for me, with the way she wiggled that tight behind on her and threw a smile over in my direction. If only Liam knew that she had snuck back in the house more than once and climbed into my bed.

But I wasn't going to take her shxt no more. I was surprised, I felt barely anything when I saw her kiss Liam.

**End of Troy P.O.V**

_Please reply!!_

_x_


	10. Chapter 10

"Stupid cow," Gabriella hissed as she threw her clothes in the wash that. "Dumb bitch. Can't keep out of my face for two bloody seconds. Little mother fu—"

"Whoa, careful! We have little ears around here!" Troy interrupted with a grin. Gabriella let out a squeal and spun to see him standing behind her.

"Sorry," she muttered, turning back to the washing machine, putting the washing powder in a bucket to dilute it before she was going to put it in the washing machine. "That girl, Sharpay, she just drives me crazy. She's such a—such a—You know what I mean!" Gabriella snapped, turning to face him. "How did you stand going out with such a cow?!" His face clouded over and Gabriella closed her mouth quickly, realizing that she wasn't supposed to know that. "Oh, sorry," she murmured.

"It's fine," Troy shrugged, stepping away from her. "I know she's a cow, I became aware of that when I realized she was cheating on me for my brother."

"But how did you cope?" Gabriella pressed, wanting to know more. "How could you forgive your brother, for taking your girlfriend? If I had a sister who done that to me…I don't know what I would have done. I would have been so upset—"

"But here's the thing, it hasn't happened to you, so you don't know how it is," Troy replied suddenly. "It's complicated okay? The whole thing is complicated, and I don't expect you to understand it." Gabriella decided that she didn't have the time to bother with the whole brotherly mess that was probably just created from jealousy and the doings of a stupid, lost blonde girl who just wanted to be accepted by everyone.

"Whatev," she shrugged. "I'm off to bed." With that, she turned around and walked off down the hallway. Troy was surprised by the sudden end of the conversation and watched her go, turning into her room and shutting the door behind her. In her room, Gabriella realized it was Friday. This time tomorrow, Jenna was going to be here. She was so looking forward to being with a girl—who wasn't a mum—out of school times. It was sad, in a way, but she got a quick excitement in the bottom of her stomach that she used to get when she was little before her birthday. There was only one catch about tomorrow—she had her first cheerleading preformance at the Wild-Cat game in the morning. And that meant cheering with Sharpay Evans.

Xx

The house was even more alive on Saturday morning than it was during the week. Everybody was up and getting ready by half past seven. People were flying in and out of the kitchen, plates crashing and tumbling, cups tipping and little rivers of icy water trailing down the bench and onto the ground. Gabriella felt slightly over-whelmed by everything, but the parents weren't. Jack was repetitively flipping bacon and putting toast on plates, and Anna was cleaning up after everyone, continually answering the calls of 'Mum! I can't find my socks!' and 'Mum! Liam won't give me my shoes!' Gabreilla felt her respcet for the Bolton adults grow. The only son not in the middle of this chaos was Joel, who was sitting calmly in the lounge, watching some Saturday morning cartoon on the TV. Gabriella was standing in her PJ boxers and a t-shirt, drinking milk and watching him. Suddenly, she realized someone was beside her. It was Shane. He noticed she was watching Joel and he frowned slightly.

"He's not weird, you know," Shane said defiantly, as though she thought there was something was wrong with his brother. Gabriella knew that something was wrong with Joel, but she wasn't qute sure what it was. She rarely saw him; he was almost always locked in his room, just like his eldest brother, Jesse.

"I know, Shane," Gabriella replied, smiling slightly. "I kinda envy him. He sits there in the middle of this crazy house and just watches TV. Wish I could do that," she laughed lightly and Shane nodded, his face still serious, but softening slightly.

"He's, uh, autistic," Shane said quietly. Gabriella raised an eyebrow, trying to remember what the word meant. "It just means he doesn't really like talking to people." Gabreilla nodded. Suddenly, the youngest twins ran past yelling, waving a jersey above their heads. With a yelp, Shane took off after them, yelling, "Oi! Bring that back! I need that today!" Gabriella laughed and shook her head, starting up the stairs to her room. She put her glass down on her desk as she shut the door and got her cheerleading outfit out of the cub-board. It was better than her old school's unioform, she had to admit that. It was a red and white skirt, and a red and white top that would show off her tanned stomach. The shoes were just plain white sneakers and white ankle socks. She changed quickly, pulling her hair back in a high pony-tail and then picking up her make-up and walking across the hall into the bathroom. The bathroom was empty for once, and she managed to brush her teeth and apply her make-up in relative silence.

"Hey," came a voice form behind her. She turned and saw Liam standing there. She half-smiled, wondering what he wanted. "Just wanted to wish you good luck. It's hard the first time you rpeform with a new group. I know when we changed teams a couple of years ago, it was really hard slipping in with the new teams rhythm. But don't let anyone wear you down—especially Shar. I know she can be scary. Stcik to your guns," he shot her a gorgeous grin before ducking away. Smiling to herself, Gabriella checked herself over in the mirror once again, and then heard her cell-phone ringing. She ran back to her room and answered it.

"Hey, babe," Jenna yelled into the phone. There was a lot of noise on her end of the phone, and Gabriella guessed she was already with the team, getting warmed up and ready. "It's not the same, starting the season without you! I can't wait to see you this afternoon!!" Gabriella smiled, sitting down at her desk and logging into her hotmail emaill account. "So I was just ringing to tell you good luck babe!"

"Right back at you, sweetie," Gabriella replied, opening an email from her parents.

"Later babe!" Jenna hung up. Gabriella put her phone down, and then smiled as she read the email from her parents, wishing her luck with her first game of the season. She glanced at herself in the mirror, approved of what she saw, and then grabbed her pom-poms off the bed and ran down the stairs.

Xx

There wasn't enough room in the van for all of the boys including Gabriella, so Anna and Gabriella took the car. They followed the van—which seemed as though it was literally moving from side-to-side because of all the boys moving around excitedly.

"Are they always like that?" Gabriella asked with a laugh. Anna nodded. "And Joel is always that quiet?" She asked, wondering what response she would get. Anna nodded again, although there was a slightly sad smile on her face.

"He's very special, my Joel," she said in a wistful tone. "He's an amazing artist. He can paint and draw better than anyone else I know. And yet, he would not say a word to you if you were to destroy a painting that he had spent months on." Gabriella stayed quiet, looking out the window. She wasn't sure how or even if she was meant to reply to that. There was quiet in the car until they pulled up in the already filling car-park at the school. "Good luck, honey," Anna said with an encouraging smile as Gabriella got out of the car. She smiled quickly, and then made her way through the crowds to the gym. She had been told to assemble in the girls locker room as soon as they got there, including the three male cheerleaders. She supposed that was their meeting place because all the boys from the basketball team would be in the boys changing rooms.

Sharpay was already in there with a few of her friends, and there were two other girls stretching in the far corner, and the coach was standing at the door.

"Okay, start warming up," she said, flashing Gabriella a quick smile as she walked in the door. Gabriella nodded and started stretching her legs, her taunt muscles pulling as she began her warm-up. Suddenly, Sharpay was at her side.

"Look, I'm sorry aboutt ripping you up at practise the other day," her voice dripped with sugar. "I really didn't see where I was going, and it won't happen again." Gabriella wondered why she was apologizing, wondering if it had something to do with Liam.

"Don't worry, I totally understand," Gabriella said cheerfully. "I have really badly eyesight as well. Always falling into or over things." Her words were pointed, and Sharpay understood them. She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to reply when the coach clapped her hands together, and Gabriella realized that the rest of the squad was there already.

"Okay! First game of the season! I know that there are a few new recruits and that there may be a few mistakes, but what we're looking for is spirit! So! Do we have the spirit to help the Wild-Cat's win?!" Coach yelled.

"Yes!" The team screamed back.

"Then lets get out there!" Gabriella forgot all about Sharpay as she ran out of the changing rooms and onto the court, loving the rush that flowed through her as the crowd cheered and stamped their feet on the bleachers they were sitting on. Her pom poms waved and wiggled above her head as she ran after the rest of her squad, her smile stretching across her face.

For the first time since she had come here, she felt like she belonged.

**Troy's P.O.V**

The minute I saw Gabriella, you could tell that cheerleading was where she beonged. She looked so free and happy as she ran into the centre of the court. She literally glowed as she began the Wild-Cat chant. She threw herself into the routine, her hips swaying tantalizingly, her legs kicking higher than anyone else there. Her hair bounced cheerfully as she threw her pom-poms in the air and then caught them as they all dropped into the splits, their heads bowed down. Cheers went up from the crowds put I couldn't bring myself to clap.

I couldn't take my eyes off her, even when dad yelled to gather in and began prepping us.

Then she looked over at me, and our eye connected. And she gave me the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

**End of Troy's P.O.V**

_x_**  
**o


	11. Chapter 11

As Gabriella watched the game, she realized the Bolton boys weren't just good at basketball, they were great. Liam and Troy shone brighter than any of the other boys in the team, showing everyone else up with their speed and accuracy, catching balls that looked as though were going to fly right past them. She could hear Jeff and Anne cheering them on, and the little boys just yelling for the sake of it. She noticed how heavily the team relied on Liam and Troy, how the ball always seemed to makes its way back to their trusted hands. The other team realized this as well, and the two boys were heavily guarded by one or two of the other teams good players. Gabriella then realized that Sharpay was seated next to her and was showing a picture to her friend on her cell-phone. She looked at it out of the corner of her eye and raised her eyes in surprise. It was a picture on Sharpay and Troy entwined together, and the date at the bottom of the screen was only two weeks ago. Frowning, she turned back to the game, her eyes hooking onto Troy and his brother.

She wondered what was going on. Liam was with Sharpay, but Troy used to be with her, before his brother had taken her away, or when Sharpay had decided that she wanted to move on. But Sharpay was still sleeping with Troy? Troy was doing that back to his own brother? She shook her head. Those two were twisted, definitly not showing the brotherly love she had thought existed.

Xx

The pizza parlour was noisy and packed as the entire basketball team, plus at least ten parents and most of the basketball teams girlfriends as well as a few brother and sisters thrown in piled into the parlour. Gabriella was surprised to find that big, ten seater tables had already been pushed together in the back of the resturant, lots of seat around the tables, and several extra small tables close by, menues and about five pitchers of ice water all set out ready. Then she remembered Jack had said it was like tradition, and by the knowing smiles on the faces of the pizza parlour owners, she guessed they were expected. Everyone scrambled for the best seats, and she found herself squished between Taylor and Troy. Taylor smile brightly at her.

"Don't worry, the noise settles down a bit when everyone's eating," she said, laughing. Chad's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, and he was talking to Troy over their heads, the two boys laughing about something. The team had won their game and everyone was psyched up. A cheer went up as five big plates of garlic bread was brought as an appetizer and placed at the table. By now, Gabriella was learning you had to be fast when surronded by hungry boys and jumped forward to grab a piece before it all disappeared as the boys decended like hungry wolves. Seven pizza's were ordered, and when the garlic bread was finished, conversation fell upon the table once again. Gabriella was quiet, just listening to the chatter around her. The only other quiet one was Joel, who sat with a napkin and a pen, doodling on the napkin and seemingly completely imune to everything that was happening around him.

"That number 7 on the other team! God! He was lethal!" Chad was saying to another guy, Jason Cross, and Jason was nodding. He had his arm around a petite brunette next to him, who had a cute little had on, tendrils of hair curling around her cheeks and neck. Gabriella smiled at her and she smiled back shyly. Gabriella's gaze drifted across the table to where Sharpay and Liam were sitting, they were the only two who were actually sharing a seat, and Gabriella could see Sharpay's hand moving slightly, almost unnoticeably. With disgust, she looked away, knowing exactly where Sharpay's was. Her opnion of Liam was lowering by the minute. But then she remembered the picture and couldn't help but look to her right at Troy as he laughed and talked to his team-mates. His arm was rubbing against hers slightly, and the heat from his was radiating against her. He seemed to since she was watching him because he finished his conversation and turned to her, smiling brightly.

"So what'd you think? How was your first game with 'the enemy'?" He asked her with a smile. She smiled back.

"Not too bad, the girls are more into gymnastic routines than the Knights, at my old school. We were more dancing, but it wasn't too bad," she smiled. Troy nodded, his arm slipping along the back of her chair as he turned to face her to talk to her easier, his hand gently brushed her shoulder and she felt a shiver slide down her spine. As they talked, it seemed as though the noise around them faded away and that they were the only two who were there. They spoke about the Knights, and then the Wild-Cats, Troy saying that he didn't think he could ever play for any other team, as he had lived there all his life, and he practically breathed Wild-Cat. She laughed at that. The pizza arrived and they turned back to the table, grabbing slices and putting them on their plates. The conversations all around them had continued and it seemed as though no-one had paid any attention to the small world Gabriella and Troy had just created for themselves.

Well, no-one but a certain blonde, whose eyes narrowed angrily.

Xx

"Bella!" Came a shriek from the end of the bus station. Gabriella turned around and saw Jenna sprinting at her, her vibrant orange hair making her stand out from anyone else around her. She ran to her friend and met her in the middle, almost toppling over at the force of Jenna's hug. "Ohmigod! I've missed you! Your skirt—"

"—I know, its gorgeous—"

"You look great—"

"—So do you!"

"I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" The squealing ended as they hugged each other again. Anna looked slightly taken aback at the exchange, a grin spreading across her face as she realized the two girls were talking one hundred miles a minute about everything that had happened in the week and a half that they had been apart. It seemd as though they had been apart for two months, not nearly two weeks.

But that was cheerleaders for you.

Xx

Introducing Jenna to the Bolton boys was probably the most embarassing thing that Gabriella had ever done. It was very obvious that they were all checking her out, aside from the younger ones and Joel of course, and it was obvious she was visually undressing them at the same time! Finally Gabriella pulled her away and closed the door to her bedroom. Jenna collapsed backwards on her bed and sighed.

"I have died and gone to heaven," she announced. "Four of those guys are possible screwing material, although I'll only count three, since Troy is already yours." Gabriella rolled her eyes and jumped on the bed beside her.

"No, he's not!"

"Yes—he is! His eyes were, like, hooked on you the entire time! He so likes you!" Jenna laughed. "And you like him, I know that. Why wouldn't you, he's so damn fine!" She squealed the last part and Gabriella laughed laying back on the bed and turning to her friend, remembering something important.

"Ohmigosh. Remember that nutso blonde at the cheerleading comp last year?" She asked.

"The one with the fake nails and the even faker boobs?" Jenna snorted, obviously remembering her with great dislike. Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Liam goes out with her—she's the captain of my cheerleading squad!" Gabriella informed her. Jenna's head snapped up and she looked at Gabriella.

"You're shitting me, right?" She asked, disbelief in her voice. A small smile spread across her face, one that Gabriella was fimilar with. It was the same smile that had been on her face when they saw Samuel flirting with another chick and Jenna had suggested that she hooked up with Troy. It was the same smile that had been on her face when she got a picture of her ex-boyfriends super small penis and posted them all over the school. It was an evil smile.

"No, Jenna, no…" Gabriella shook her head. But Jenna just nodded.

"Oh yes," she nodded.

"You've barely been here twenty minutes and you're planning on screwing one of them?" Gabriella cried. "C'mon Jenna! That would be totally sluttish—not to mention unfair, as if Anna and Jack find out, I might get in trouble for letting you do it and you might not be able to come back again." That got Jenna to stop and think. There was a knock at the door and they both looked across as Troy opened the door poked his head.

"I just thought I'd let you know that there's a party we're going to tonight," he said, looking a little nervous. "Me, Liam and Jeff are going, and we wondered if you girls wanted to come."

"Of course!" Jenna yelled before even consulting Gabriella. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Great," Troy nodded. "We're leaving about six-ish." He ducked out and closed the door. Jenna turned to Gabriella, her eyes shining.

"This is perfect," she said with a bright smile.

"Oh god," Gabriella murmured, dropping her head into her hands.

_xx_


	12. Chapter 12

Their hair alone took them several hours, and it barely left them any time at all to do their makeup and get their clothing together. Jenna had conveniently packed two minidresses, one silver with a halterneck and one red and black one that was a boobtube cut. Jenna always took her makeup kit with her, and along with Gabriella's set of makeup, there was several hundreds of dollars of cosmetics between them. Jenna tied back her dark hair and left several strands left out, along with a single silver chain around her neck, adding the silver dress with it. Gabriella borrowed the red and black dress, which clung to her curves and showed her breasts off beautifully. Her hair was left out, and her eyes were smokey, giving her the mysterious look that Gabriella pulled off so well.

"Just like old times, huh?" Jenna said with a smile as she turned to face her bestfriend. Gabriella smiled, happiness filling her properly for maybe the first time since she had moved here. Jenna always seemed to have that affect on her.

"Yeah, except we don't have drinks," Gabriella said with a laugh. Jenna shrugged.

"I'm sure there will be at the party," she replied. Gabriella nodded, checking her makeup over once more before picking up her camera. They posed in front of the small lense, their lips pouted. When Gabriella turned the camera around and they both crowded over the photo, they looked almost like twins, their hair slighlty different, and their skin a tone or so off, but looking identical none the less. "It's not the same without you Gabs, we all miss you." Gabriella put the camera down and looked at Jenna. "What is it?"

"You haven't mentioned Steve yet," Gabriella told her. Jenna shrugged.

"Why do we need to talk about that loser anyway," Jenna picked up her cell-phone, and looked down at it, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Who's he with, Jen?" Gabriella asked, wondering why Jenna was looking so uncomfortable. She already knew that he had cheated on her, and they had broken up, Gabriella was over him. Why was Jenna looking so awkward? "What's wrong?"

"It's Leah," Jenna said. Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"Leah on the cheerleading squad?" She asked. Jenna nodded. A strange feeling settled over Gabriella. She had never been very close to Leah, but they had been on the same squad for years. They had worked together, and been out partying together. There was a sense of betrayal that made Gabriella very sad. "Wow, I just thought it would be some random." Jenna looked at her sympathetically.

"Just forget about him," Jenna mumbled. "He's just an asshole. We're going to go out, get drunk, and you, missy, are going to hook up Troy—again—and maybe do a few other things as well." Jenna let out a high pitched giggle and Gabriella rolled her eye, but laughed after a moment, not able to stop herself from laughing with happiness from being back with her bestfriend.

"You girls ready?" Came a call from outside the door.

"Yes!" Gabriella called back. The door opened, and Liam walked in, stopping short when he took in their appearences, his mouth opening slightly.

**Liams P.O.V.**

The girls looked hot. Gorgeous, as a matter a fact. Gabriella looked great, as she always did, but it was Jenna, who was batting her eyelashes at me and pursing her lips. She looked sexy and dangerous, and I wanted some. I shook my head suddenly, Sharpay flashing back into my head. I wasn't supposed to be thinking this about other chicks.

"You girls look hot, you ready to leave?" I asked, hoping that my voice sounded normal enough. They nodded, walking past me. As Jenna did, her arm brushed over my ass. I think it was an accident, but that paired with the way she had been looking at me earlier…I shook my head again. Sharpay, I repeated in my head, over and over again. I followed the girls down stairs, Troy and Jeff coming down the stairs after me. They were laughing and joking around, and I heard them mention the word drinks, and I started paying more attention. "Are we picking up some alkies before we get to the party?" I asked.

"Yup," Jeff replied. "Craig gave me a twenty for some cruisers." I nodded. We usually picked up some alcohol for the parties as Jeff was of legal age, and when Jesse came, he was always more than happy to buy alcohol. Not that we always let him. Jesse's drinking was something we didn't really discuss. We knew he took it quite far at times, coming home in the middle of the night, stumbling into the toliet, then mum comes out of the room and things go quiet. I shake my head. It wasn't that he had a problem, he just went a bit far sometimes.

**End of Liam's P.O.V**

"Now, we're trusting you boys to take these girls out. You know that you have to be home by one, and we want a sober driver. I don't care which one of you boys who are the driver, but as long as you're sober. The rest of you, we don't want to wake up with you guys throwing up all over our furniture," Jack was listing all the rules. Jenna and Gabriella shared a smile, but the look in Jenna's eyes was looking excited and Gabriella knew that something was going to happen tonight, and it was undoubtedly something to do with the third eldest Bolton boy.

Xx

They piled into the car, Jeff in front of the wheel, Liam in the passenger seat, Troy, Gabriella and Jenna in the back. Troy could barely breath, his arm squashed up against Gabriella, her bare leg resting against his jeans. She looked so hot, so beautiful, so irresistable that he just wanted to grab her and kiss her, make her lips red with his own. They pulled up outside the liqour store and Jenna got out of the car, along with Jeff.

"Jen?" Gabriella asked, wondering why her friend was going into the liqour store as well.

"Fake ID," Jenna replied with the flash of a plastic card. Gabriella sighed and leaned back on her seat. Liam and Troy laughed as she shut the door and walked in after their older brother.

"She's a fiesty one," Liam said with a knowing voice. Troy caught his brothers eye in the mirror and they exchanged a look. Gabriella missed it, but when the uncomfortable silence fell, she picked up on it. The tension seemed to gather the longer it was quiet, and so finally, she broke the silence.

"Do you guys have parties every weekend, or only after a game?" She asked, knowing it was a stupid, there were parties every weekend, they just got more wild when a game was won, if it was anything like her old school, which she assumes it was, as most high schools were the same.

"Every weekend," Troy mumbled, as she suspected. The silence fell again, and this time, Gabriella didn't try to break it, as she knew that it would only fail. The car was quiet until Jeff and Jenna made it back to the car. Jenna had already opened a bottle from the pack she was holding in her left hand, and she was throwing it back as though it was water, not alcohol.

"Hey beautiful! Tonight's gonna be awesome, yeah?" She cried as she jumped into the car. Jeff began laughing and soon, everyone else was.

"I think we'd be right to assume that Jenna's not gonna be our sober driver tonight!" Liam announced and everyone laughed again, including a high-pitched laugh from the already tipsy Jenna.

_Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry about this late update._

Music was pounding and people were spilling out of the house in the dark suburban neighbourhood as their car pulled into a driveway where there were already multiple cars parked. Gabriella could imagine many complaints being made by angry neighbours with messy bed hair in the morning. They got out of the car and Gabriella and Jenna followed the boys up to the house. There were shouts as the Bolton boys entered the front door and Sharpay materialized from a room and glued herself to Liams side. Strangely enough, she didn't even seem to look at him, her eyes instantly narrowed as they spied Gabriella and Jenna standing several feet behind the boys.

"I see you brought some strays," Sharpay pratically hissed, her upper lip curling in a nasty smile. Jenna stepped forward confidently, grinning widely and batting her eyelashes up at Liam before addressing Sharpay.

"The only stray I'm seeing is you baby," Jenna replied. Sharpay glared at her. Jenna spun around and started moving her hips to the beat of the song playing. OMG by Usher riberbeated through the house and Gabriella couldn't help but begin to move her body to the catchy tune. "Come on Gabs, lets get out there," Jenna grapsed her friends arm and dragged her through the foyer in the throngs of dancing people in the lounge where everything had been pushed to the sides of the room to make room for dancing.

"Uh, I dunno Jenna," Gabriella began, feeling uncomfortable dancing admist people she didn't know. Usually she was all up for it, but this was a different group of people, ones where she was the head cheerleader, and she didn't go out with the most popular guy in the school.

"Get over it Gabs," Jenna yelled, gyrating her hips and grinding them against Gabriella. Gabriella laughed, remembering all the times people had asked her if she and Jenna were bi. Many times they acted it just to score alcohol from drunk and eager boys.

"What the hell," Gabriella muttered, deciding now was good as any other to party hard again. Someone behind her shoved a bottle into her hand, a Wildberry cruiser, one of her favourite. She twisted off the cap and took a long slug. She shook her hair and started moving to the music. She didn't pay any attention to anyone else, just the music and Jenna. Jenna laughed, knocking back her own drink, probably her third or fourth already. Jenna was well-known for her "party hard, drink hard" motto. And while it usually drove Gabriella insane, picking up after her friend, holding her hair while she threw up in the toliet at all hours of the night and morning, and then bringing cup after cup of coffee while Jenna groaned about her pounding temples, being back with her bestfriend again things seemed good. Real good. She threw back more of her drink, the bottle almost drained. She lifted her hands above her head, her hips moving side to side, her hair tumbling down her back. She laughed as Jenna rubbed up against her, passing her another drink. She wasn't paying attention to the angry looks they were getting from Sharpay, or the attention she was drawing from several boys in the corner.

Troy couldn't take his eyes off Gabriella either. She looked free, happy, back with her bestfriend. She was so sexy...Troy couldn't help but feel a pull toward her. He opened one of their boxes and pulled out a Cody, cracking it open and taking a drink. Beside him, Jeff was already halfway through his half box. Troy tried to ignore his brother, knowing that if he said anything about maybe slowing down on the drinks, he would just get told to shut up. Instead, he focused on Gabriella. Her bare shoulders were shifting tantalizingly underneath her hair which spilled like a silken waterfall down her back. He finished his can and contemplated opening another one. Then, seeing Gabriella finished off what he counted as her second bottle, he decided not to. He wanted to stay sober, so that he wouldn't go and do something stupid. At least not drunkenly stupid.

"Hey bro, what to do you think of Gabriella's mate?" Liam murmured, Sharpay off with her friends, they were headed toward the toliets upstairs for a touch up of their makeup. Troy couldn't help a frown crossing his face and Liam picked up on it.

"I'm just asking bro, it's not like I'm going to cheat on Shar." Troy shrugged. Liam turned to his brother.

"You're so busy hooking up with Gabriella in your head you don't even notice Jenna," he said with a grin. Troy shoved his brother away with a laugh. "And your undressing her, all the way down to those black bra and underwear..."

"Shut up bro!" Troy laughed and shook his head. Liam laughed and leaned against the wall beside his brother.

"Okay, okay," he said. "But you can't deny it. You want her so bad, and it's written all over your face." Troy sighed, suddenly, thoughtful, hoping that Gabriella couldn't read it all over him. But as he watched her, dancing and laughing, he thought maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. He so badly to dance with her, to be wrapped around her, to be kissing her. Liam turned his attention from Troy to Gabriella. "Well she's gonna be drunk out of her head in a couple of hours, just hook up with her then." Troy rolled his eyes, not approving of his brother's tacky style.

"Whatever. I'm gonna dance," Troy pushed through the crowds, finding a girl who was in his science class. She grinned and made room for him, her hair flying around her shoulders as she moved. She was cute, wavey hair dancing around her slightly chubby cheeks. After a moment, he moved around to another girl, who also danced happily with him for several minutes. He finally made it to Gabriella and Jenna. Gabriella was dancing partly with Jenna, partly by herself. A guy Troy couldnt't put a name too had his arms around Jenna's waist and was grinding against her ass. She was laughing, obviously drunk. He couldn't quite place Gabriella. He settled for tipsy, but not yet drunk. She laughed when she saw him and turned from Jenna to him.

"Heeey Troy," she said with a grin which showed off her perfect teeth. Yup, definitly tipsy Troy decided. He began to move next to her, wondering whether he could get away with holding her around the waist. He decided to go for it, and she laughed, her arms looping around his neck. He felt her hips mold against his, her breasts pushed against his chest. He felt a shiver run through him. Their hips moved together, their bodies pressed close together. The world seemed to fade away as a different song began, a much slower, sexier one. It had an undertone of a hot tempo, and it was sultry. Gabriella changed her dancing style, her body even closer to his. She grinded her hips gently against his and he dropped his mouth to her forehead. Her hair smelt amazing, the smell drifting up to his nose. She tipped her head up to meet his.

"Think you could get me another drink?" she asked, a sweet smile crossing her perfectly pouty lips. Troy nodded and disappeared. He reappeared a few moments later with two cruisers. He unscrewed the cap off one and handed it to her. She took it and smiled her thanks, taking a long drink. He opened the other one and took a drink himself. They danced for almost another half and hour. Sweat was gathering on Troy's forehead but he felt great. He had been dancing for nearly forty five minutes and he felt amazing, Gabriella was dancing close, her body head radiating off her and onto him. Occasinally he held her, when faster songs came on, she held her hands above her head and jumped, and he moved with her. The latest song from Basshunter finished, and Gabriella stopped dancing, laughing and panting. "You wanna go outside?" She asked, pushing her hair away from her face. Troy looked down at her, wanting to kiss her more and more. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back down at her.

"Sure," he told her, grasping her hand in his own and leading her through the twisting, sweaty masses of teenagers dancing. They made their way through the kitchen and outside where there was a pool. Neither of them noticed Sharpay looking out the window, her pretty face twisted in annoyance. Liam wasn't facing her, his own eyes directed towards where Jenna was dancing with a group of people.

"It's good to get some fresh air," Gabriella said with a smile, sitting down next to the pool and dipping her feet in the cool water jandals and all. Troy smiled and sat down next to her, folding his legs underneath him. They stared at each other for a moment and then Troy leaned forward, his nose brushing softly against hers. Gabriella seemed to freeze, the smile dropping from her face and her breath coming out quicker.

"You're gonna regret this, it's going to be awkward tomorrow," Gabriella murmured. He could smell the slight alcohol on her breath and yet he could see she was sober by looking in his eyes.

"Forget tomorrow," Troy replied softly, gently brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Think about right now..."

_Please review!_  
_xo_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys, I'm so sorry! I was updating so many things at once and I totally screwed that up! I've deleted your reviews from the mix up chapter so you can review on this one. Sorry again! Well, not different, but a bit more...Wordly. LOL._

"Troy! What you doing out there?" Came a yell from a high pitched voice. Gabriella and Troy sprung apart guiltily, and Troy glared up at where Sharpay was standing meters away, holding a drink in her hand and tottering on high heels. "Ooh, don't think you should be doing that with Ms Gabriella there. I don't think that's what your daddy would want." Troy groaned in annoyance.

"Sharpay? What the hell are you going?" He asked. Gabriella sighed. The fresh air had cleared her head a bit, and her senses were returning fully. She began to stand up, Troy still glaring at Sharpay and Sharpay still trying to keep the innocent look on her face. Troy turned to her, jumping to his feet. "You don't have to go, Gabriella. Sharpay's just being...Sharpay's just be awkward." Gabriella tried to smile.

"No, no. The blonde bitch actually has a point," she gave a half smile. Sharpay's eyes narrowed at that. "I better get back inside, make sure Jenna hasn't disappeared." Troy called out after her, but she continued walking into the house, her jandals held in her hand. As she made her way back through the kitchen toward the lounge, slipping her shoes on, she tried to see Jenna in the dim light. Where she had been dancing not fifteen minutes ago was replaced with a bunch of girls who looked about thirteen. She frowned, and carried on looking. The guy who had been dancing one-on-one with Jenna was now trying to get in another girls pants, and Gabriella concluded that Jenna had ended up with another guy. She rolled her eyes and walked over to where Jesse was leaning against the wall, looking gorgeous, but drunk.

"Have you seen Jenna?" She asked, although not hopefully, doubting in his state he would have processed very much. Jesse looked over at her, his eyes glazed. She nodded her head. "Right, didn't expect you too." Jesse gave a half laugh. He threw back the rest of his beer and then slurred,  
"Probably in a room with Liam." Gabriella frowned. Liam had a girlfriend-the girlfriend who had just been outside, interuppting her and Troy. But then again, the Bolton boys did seem a bit funny with girlfriends. Liam stole Sharpay from Troy, but then she had seen the way Sharpay had looked at Troy, and then she had seen Liam checking Jenna out. And Jenna had insinuated she was planning to hook up with Liam as revenge toward Sharpay. And Gabriella didn't doubt for one moment that Jenna would go through with it.

"Are the rooms upstairs?" Gabriella asked. There was no reply from Jesse, who was already chugging back another drink. Gabriella sighed and made her way away from the dancing. As she began up the stairs, she passed couples hooking up on either side, some of them just kissing, others seemed to be going a bit furthur than that. She felt slightly perverted, looking closely at each couple that slightly resembled Jenna or Liam, but she did all the same, determined to find her friend. She didn't want Jenna to screw things up for her. If Jenna went through with this, and then Jack found out through the gossiping basketball squad, they might think that Gabriella was like that as well, and she didn't want that. Thigns had been going well, and she didn't want them to change. She opened the first door, getting an indignant squeal from a girl which didn't sound like Jenna, so she quickly shut the door behind her. The next one was the bathroom, where a girl was passed out in front of the toliet, and another girl was re-doing her make up in the mirror. She opened the next one and groaned quietly, averting her eyes. On the bed, were Jenna and Liam. Both undressed, and both doing something that Gabriella didn't want to witness.

She shut the door quietly.

Why did Jenna insist on doing crazy things? Yes, Gabriella went wild occasionally, but what Jenna was doing could affect Gabriella. It would reflect badly on her, people thinking was a slutty, boyfriend stealing chick just like her bestfriend. She sighed, making her way back down the stairs, where she ran into Taylor.  
"Hey girl!" Taylor cried over the music. Gabriella gave her a half smile. "I hear my cousin's here?" Gabriella couldn't help but roll her eyes again and nodded. Taylor's smile dropped slightly. "What is it?" Gabriella glanced around and then leaned in close to the girl, knowing she could trust her.

"She's currently upstairs screwing Liam," she whispered. Taylor's smile disppeared completely and she shook her head.

"That girl is going to get herself into some trouble," she muttered. Gabriella nodded, leaning against the door between the foyer and the lounge. "Are you okay? You don't look so good." Gabriella shrugged, a headache beginning to niggle into the back of the brain, the result of stress from the past twenty minutes and the pumping music which was pounding through her brain.

"Just what if people find out about this? Jenna might not go to this school, but I do! And I don't want people thinking I'm like that! And I definitly don't need that! Sharpay already hates me, I don't need to draw any other negative attention," Gabriella sighed, suddenly looking very tired. Taylor gave her a small smile and linked her arm through Gabriella's.

"Okay, look, I'm gonna explain a couple of things to you okay? But why don't we get into my car, and I'll take you home. You don't look like you want to stay here much longer," Taylor gave her a bigger smile this time. Gabriella nodded. Taylor called over to where Chad was talking to a couple of boys that Gabriella recognized from the basketball team. "Hey! I'm just gonna take Gabriella home, okay?" Chad nodded, shooting Gabriella a smile over Taylor's shoulder. The two girls made their way through the foyer and out the front door. Cars were gathered all the way up the streets, several even spilling onto the footpath. "Here we go," Taylor stopped by a blue box looking car. She unlocked the door and Gabriella waited for her own door to unlock and then slid in. Taylor pulled away from the curb and they were quiet as she drove.

"So, uh," Gabriella wondered how to approach the subject. "What did you want to explain?" Taylor stayed quiet for a moment.

"You like Troy, yeah?" She began. Gabriella was quiet for a moment.

"We actually hooked up at this party a while back. I was drunk, and mad at my boyfriend, and I sooo did not realize who he was," Gabriella blurted. Taylor looked at her unbelievingly. And then started laughing.

"Very nice," she said with a grin.

"Anyway, carry on," Gabriella prompted. Taylor took a deep breath.

"Ok. Well you know how Sharpay was Troy's girlfriend? It's all a game when it comes to her," Taylor looked awkward. Gabriella waited for her to carry on. "Sharpay was still seeing Troy after she dumped him and hooked up with Liam. As far as I know, they're still meeting up." Gabriella frowned.

"Wait. What?" Gabriella turned to Taylor.

"They're still, like...Screwing," Taylor muttered. She said the word as though it was dirty, and in the context, it was. Troy still screwed his ex-girlfriend, who was his brothers current girlfriend. What kind of person done that?

"That's wrong on so many different levels," Gabriella cried. Then she realized what they had been about to do, and then who had interuppted. "Ohmigod, they're probably hooking up right now. And i had been so close to kissing him." She dropped her head into her hands. "Ohmigod, this is all wrong. How am I supposed to live in the same house as both of them knowing that?"

"Honey," Taylore began, raising her eyebrow. "Most people do know it." Gabriella looked over in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Like, even Jesse? Even Liam?"

"I don't know if Liam knows for certain," Taylor answered. "Although I know the other Bolton boys do."

"Wow," Gabriella breathed. "That's fucked."

_Please review!_  
_x_


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't like this chapter at all. But, here it is._

The next day, the house was practically dead silent. There was a little bit of noise coming from where Anna and Jack were making their breakfast before going back to bed. Gabriella woke up around eleven, to see Jenna completely dead out next to her, making slight snoring noises through her nose. She hadn't taken off her makeup from the night before, and it was smeared all over the pillow. Gabriella sighed as she replayed the scene that she had seen last night. She should be used to Jenna sleeping around with guys, hell-even she slept with guys when she got drunk and was single! But this was one of the guys that she lived with. She knew that Jenna had set out with Liam on her mind, but she didn't think that she would go all the way.

"Oh, god," Jenna groaned, her eyes cracking open slightly. "I feel terrible." Gabriella couldn't help but let a smile creep across her face.

"You should be used to that feeling on Sunday mornings, shouldn't you?" She asked. Jenna nodded, and then let out a louder groan.

"Ohmigod, that hurt so much," she moaned and buried her head back in the pillow. Gabriella twisted her mouth in an unfeminine manner, wondering how to approach the subject.

"Look, Jenna, about last night," she began. There was a slight noise , just enough so that Gabriella knew Jenna was listening. "In know that you were out for revenge on Sharpay last night, and I know Liam's really hot. But, I thought you were just gonna flirt a little, or maybe even hook up with him," Gabriella bit her lip. She knew she should have discouraged all of this right at the beginning, when they were getting dressed and Jenna had first mentioned getting with Liam. "But I mean, I live with these guys. I know you can just go back home and everything will be sweet, but Sharpay is also on the cheerleading team, and she already makes my life hell. I don't need her thinking I put you up to making her mad by sleeping with her boyfriend!" Jenna had turned her head and was squinting up at Gabriella, taking in what she said. "And, if Jack and Anna find out, I don't think they would let you come and stay again. And I want you to come back," Gabriella gave her bestfriend a half smile. "You're my lifeline, Jen, and I need you to be able to come and stay with me!" Jenna returned her half smile with a sleepy one.

"So I'm guessing you heard about last night," she asked, a little unnessacerily.

"Worse than that," Gabriella winced. "I saw it."

"Ooh!" Jenna let out a laugh, and then moaned. "Oh god! I hate hangovers!" Gabriella smiled sympathetically. "Okay, girl, I'm sorry. You know I act crazy when I'm drunk and there's a hot guy there. But I promise it won't happen again...At least not with a Bolton boy," she added as an afterthought. Gabriella laughed.  
"I wouldn't expect you to give up all your drunken, crazy hook ups!" She rolled over and landed on her feet on the ground. "I'll let you get some sleep. Thanks Jen." Jenna smiled slightly, her eyes already closing as she drifted back off to sleep.

"Allgoods, girl."

Downstairs, the TV was playing softly. Joel and Shane were in the lounge, a movie playing.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile. Shane looked up at her, while Joel just continued to watch the TV. He nodded at her.

"Hear you were pretty hot last night," he stated. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"And where did you hear that?" She asked.

"Troy. Liam," he shrugged. "Mostly Troy. Liam was pretty hooked on your mate. He thought she was a really good screw last night." Gabriella's mouth dropped and Shane bit his lip, wondering if he went too far. "Well, you hear stuff when your room is right next to theirs and they're drunk and talking too loud," he shrugged. "And I did see you guys before you left." He blushed. "And you did look pretty hot."

"Well, thanks, but I don't think you should be listening to your brother's talking about that kind of stuff," she bit her lip. This was slightly awkward, she decided, sitting down on a seat near the TV.

"Why?" Shane shrugged and went back to the TV. "It's not like I'm a virgin." Gabriella's mouth dropped again.

"What?" She practically squealed. Shane's head snapped back to her. "You're, like, twelve!"

"I'm fourteen," Shane shot back, looking very put out. Gabriella got up.

"Ohmigod, all you boys are sex maniacs!" She shot out of the room, opening the front door and practically sprinting down the walkway.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Troy went about with Sharpay. He could have been going out with her when I hooked up with him. Although, I couldn't say much, I was someone's girlfriend at that time too. But, then he broke up with Sharpay. And Liam started going out with her. Troy's brother. First of all, that was wrong. Who goes out with their brother's ex-girlfriend? That was so wrong!

That was like, going out with your bestfriends brother, or your sister's ex-boyfriend. It was wrong on so many different levels that people all thought that you had something wrong with you for basically stabbing that other person in the back!

And yet, everyone seemed to think that what had happened was totally normal!

And now I had Jenna and Liam to deal with.

I sighed, and looked up and down the street. I didn't know the area very well, but I didn't care. I didn't want to go back into that house, not just yet. I began up the street. As I walked, I realized I was still wearing the same outfit that I was wearing when I had gone to bed. Tiny, cord shorts and a long-sleeved black shirt. It wasn't exactly a bed outfit, so no-one would think that I was actually walking around in my pyjama's, but it still wasn't a very good walk-around-the-neighbourhood outfit.

Troy.

He was hot. He was nice. He was avaliable.

He was also screwing his brothers girlfriend.

What kind of person did that?

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest. No wonder he looked annoyed, caught out, when we were about to kiss last night. He didn't want to much things up with his special screwing buddy. I turned back to the house.

I was stupid to even think that Troy might like me. He was probably just hoping to add me to his list of screwing buddies. His brother's girlfriend, the girl who lived in the same house as him...He had a thing for girls he really shouldn't have.

Not that I liked him at all.

Because I didn't.

**End Of Gabriella's P.O.V**

_Please review._

_X_


	16. Chapter 16

_This is a short chapter, sorry, but I hope you guys like it._

When Jenna left that afternoon, Gabriella felt alone again. She sat on the couch, next to Joel, watching the TV. She had begun to feel comfortable with Troy and Liam, but things were gonna be awkward now. She had almost kissed Troy, and she had then found out that he was screwing her arch enemy and his brothers girlfriend. Then, her bestfriend had gone and slept WITH the brother that currently had a girlfriend. And now, she was sitting there by another one of the Bolton brothers, feeling ill at ease.

"Hey, sweetie, hope seeing your friend was great," Anna said with a grin as she came into the lounge and sat down. She looked tired and yet, she was still smiling. "Wait till you're a mother, you hardly get a moments rest."

"Don't know if I'm planning on being a mother then!" Gabriella said, trying to keep the mood light, despite what she was feeling. Troy and Liam came into the room, followed by a very tired looking Jesse. Anna smiled at her sons as they came in, but her face seemed to tighten as she saw Jesse, even though she kept smiling. Gabriella averted her eyes, but she could guess what had happened. Jesse had come home, throwing his stomach up, and Anna had been up all night once again, looking after her eldest son. Gabriella had no idea how Anna managed to handle Jesse doing this so often, it must be horrible. She had only been there for almost a month, and she had seen on two occasions, Jesse throwing up late at night, obviously after too much alcohol.

"I'm going to go and do some homework," Gabriella said, not looking at any of the boys, except for a quick smile in Joel's direction. She heard movement behind her but she ignored it, walking up the stairs to her room.

"Hey, wait up," Troy called as she powerwalked into her room. "Wait, Gabriella."

"What?" She turned, her hand already pulling the door shut. Troy looked confused.

"What's up?" He asked her, frowning.

"What are you talking about, I'm going to do some homework," Gabriella replied, not meeting his eyes.

"Last night we were all good, and now, you're not even looking at me," Troy said to her.

"Well, last night was stupid, and a mistake," Gabriella finally snapped. "So, if you will leave me to my homework." She shut the door, right in his face. Troy stood there for a moment, just looking at the door. Either she had really regretted last night, or someone had said something to her about him that had pissed her off really bad. He tried the doorknob, and, finding it unlocked, opened it and went inside. Gabriella turned to see him with a determind look on his face.

"What the hell?" She asked, looking angry. "I shut the door, I obviously didn't want to talk to you."

"Yeah, I got that, I just want to know why," Troy answered.

"Look, we didn't kiss, we barely know each other, I don't think we need to be talking to each other all the time!" She answered.

"But we do know each other! We've known each other since we were little! And we did kiss, a few months ago we hooked up and had sex, Gabriella," he shot back at her. "And we have to live with each other, so we might as well get all these problems out in the open so that we can sort them out!"

"God, you sound like a girl," Gabriella snorted.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes. "Can you just tell me, k?" Gabriella sat down on her bed. Troy made an attempt to come closer put she held up her hand.

"Uh, nuh, don't you come closer," Gabriella said. Troy rolled his hands again.

"Look," Troy spread out his hands. "If you just don't want to talk to me for whatever reason then tell me, because we have to live together."

"Taylor told me about you and Sharpay," Gabriella said bluntly. "How you guys screw, even though she goes out with your brother." Troy sighed. "And I'm really not interested in you at all. Nothing happened last night, nothing is going to happen because we live together, and nothing will happen between us ever because you're a dickhead, who obviously can't keep his dick in his pants even when it's your brothers girlfriend!" Troy's eyes were wide when she finished her sentance.  
"Uh, wow," he muttered. SHe got up and marched to the door.

"So, I would appreciate it if you left," she continued. "And left now." Troy was still for a moment, and then moved. He walked out the door, just as he was leaving, he turned and murmured,

"I haven't been near Sharpay in a long time. And I would never go near to her since I know how I feel about you."

"And hows that?" Gabriella snapped. He looked her in the eye.

"I like you," he said simply. For a second, she faltered.

"Too bad," she said, closing the door, once again, in his face.

_Please answer!_


	17. Chapter 17

The next week or so, things grew more and more difficult in the Bolton household. None of the boys knew any of the details, but something was wrong between Gabriella and Troy, and that they weren't talking. The boys weren't sure who's sides to take on the matter, since they didn't know what the argument was about in the first place. They had asked Troy several times, and he had just shrugged it off. Liam and Sharpay had been arguing alot lately, which had put Liam in a sulk as well. Jesse didn't talk too much anyway, and Jeff seemed to be staying away alot just to escape the tension that was reigning over the household. The parents sensed something, but left it, hoping that the kids could figure it out on their own.

Two weeks later, Gabriella came home late from cheerleading practice. She was tired, her bones aching, and her back sore from arching into so many positions that her body should naturally bend into. They had a meet coming up, and Sharpay was forcing them into absolute perfection, not caring about their social lives, or their education with the rediculous amount of practice she was making them do.

Gabriella made her way upstairs, undressed, and then wrapped herself in a towel and crossed the hall to the bathroom. The shower felt wonderful on her aching body, and she let our a satisfied moan as steam filled the room. She washed her hair, and stepped hesitantly out of the shower, not wanting to leave it's warmth. She dried her hair as well as she could, tied it back loosely and then wrapped herself once again in the towel, crossing the hall back to her room. She changed into boxers and a singlet, listening to her stomach grumble. Anna had said that she would leave dinner in the microwave downstairs. It was half past eleven, so everyone was in bed. She threw a jersey on and walked downstairs, turning the kitchen light on and walking across to the microwave. As promised, dinner was sitting there, covered in a tee-towel. She removed the tee-towel, and pressed a button to reheat the meal.

As it whirred, she heard a noise come from the front of the house. Gabriella frowned, and walked toward the door. Sudddenly, the front door opened and Jesse stumbled in. Gabriella frowned as she looked at him. He was drunk, which wasn't exactly unusual, but when he looked up and his eyes connected with hers, she felt a strange feeling run through her. His eyes were glazed over, but there was something behind them. She took a step back as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Troy's a good kid," he began, his words slurring together. "But sometimes, he can do things that screw everything up. All of us Bolton boys are the same, ask anyone who knows us." He grinned, almost maniacally. Gabriella frowned, wondering whether she should be feeling scared or not. "Take my little bro, Jeff for example. I was engaged." Shock ran through Gabriella. "Yeah, I was engaged. Mean, aye? She was a great girl, great figure, real smart, all of that..." he came closer to her, and closer, until she was cornered, against the bench, in between the sink and the microwave. "And one night, good ol' Jeff, went out clubbing, and saw her with a bunch of mates. He went over, and said hi," he grinned again, still looking scary and slightly unstable. "They ended up talking, and drinking, and next thing you know, they're having sex in the back of his car!" He shook his head, the smile fading. "She told me a few days later, and we broke off the engagment." He looked at the ground, and then looked around. "I want another drink," he mumbled, heading toward the fridge. Gabriella rushed over.

"I really don't think that's the best idea," she intervened. He looked her, looking slightly angry.

"Don't think you can tell me what to do, just because you're part of the family now," he muttered. Gabriella bit her lower lip, and then blurted out.

"Why did you tell me that?" Jesse stared at her for a moment, swaying slightly.

"Troy likes you, we can all see it," he muttered. "And I'm just trying to say, that we all do things that are stupid, all of us brothers hurt each other. But at the end of the day, we're still brothers. With Sharpay, things got twisted as, that bitch trys to screw over everything. Her and Troy were good together, and then her and  
Liam are good together, and then you see Sharpay sneaking out of here when Liam's away at camp. Troy made a few mistakes with Sharpay, but that's because he wasn't  
over her completely. Give him a chance. He hasn't been near that skank in months. I just hope Liam can come to his senses."

"Hm," Gabriella shrugged. Jesse looked up at her.

"You are very pretty," he murmured. He fell forward, crashing into the bench as a cup fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" Gabriella jumped forward as he stumbled toward the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked as she steadied him.

"You should give Troy a chance," he repeated. Then he smiled, and his head tipped forward, his lips pressing against hers. His weight was pressed against her body, and she let out a yelp as he held his mouth against hers.

"What're you do-"

The light suddenly flashed on.

"What's happening in here?" A voice boomed from the doorway. Jesse made an unintelligable noise and collapsed on the ground, seemingly unconcious. Jack looked at Gabriella, an eyebrow raised.

"I, I don't know," she shrugged, grasping for words. "It's not like this-I just," she didn't know what to say. Jack looked at her with a firm stare. "He was drunk, and he just came in, he was talking, I was trying to get dinner, I..." she faded as Anna came to the doorway behind her husband. She looked at her unconcious son on the floor and the fumbling Gabriella standing in front of them and sighed.

"Okay, Jack, we knew she was going to be home late," she said, pushing past him to get to her son. "And whatever happened was unlikely to be her fault." She sighed, tilting her son's head back. "Gabriella, honey, grab your dinner and go to bed, you need rest for school tomorrow." Gabriella nodded, grabbing the plate and utensils and leaving quickly. As she reached the stairs, she heard Anna's tired voice say, "Jack, help me with your son. He's passed out cold."

Gabriella sighed.

The broken engagment could explain Jesse's excessive drinking. But another example of a brother stealing another brother's girlfriend? It was crazy. This family had so many problems.

Poor Jack.

Poor Anna.

Gabriella sighed again.

Poor her.

_Please review!_


	18. Chapter 18

When Gabriella came down from her bedroom in the morning, Anna was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. She gave Gabriella a tight smile as she walked in, and Gabriella tried to smile easily back. The boys suddenly all came into the room, even Jesse, looking extreamly hungover and pale. They were followed closely by Jack, who had a stern expression on his face.

"Okay, boys, I'm sure you all know about the late night encounter last night, another one of Jesse's drunken misdemeanours," Jack shot a hard look over at his eldest son, who looked like the living dead, no remorse showing on his face. "We didn't really make any ground rules when Gabriella first moved in, so I wanted to just make this clear. I want you all to treat Gabriella with respect, like she is your sister!" Jack announced the boys. "Hands off, that means!" Liam's mouth opened slightly, and then formed into a smile as he took in what his father had just said, and then looked at the gorgeous girl sitting at the table in front of them.

"A sister," he muttered. "I understand why some people turn incestuous then." Jack's eyes flashed over to Liam, and Liam shrugged. Troy heard, and couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto his face. Gabriella was oblivious to the remark.

"I want you all to realize _this is not a joke_!" The stern voice silenced the boys as they realized how serious their father was being. "Anyone breaking these rules will result in a punishment, and that will not be something any of you will enjoy." His eyes met each of his sons, minus the three younger ones, and finally rested on Gabriella. Heat rose in her cheeks and her eyes dropped.

"Now, we all have school to get ready for," Anna began, nodding. "Carry on." Gabriella could feel the blush in her cheeks as she went back to getting her breakfast ready. The boys all moved around her, and she noticed they were taking care to put space between themselves and her. There was no jostling, not bumping. She sighed, deciding to skip breakfast, and left the room to get ready for school.

* * *

In the car on the way to school, Liam and Troy joked around, occasionally glancing in the rearview mirror back at her, looking slightly uncertain. Finally, she snapped,

"You can still talk to me, ya know!" There was silence. Then Liam began,

"So what happened?" He shrugged, his eyes flitting between the road and the rearview mirror. "There must've been a reason why dad flipped out this morning." Gabriella sighed. Obviously they hadn't heard Jesse last night. Then again, they were probably getting used to him crashing in at unspeakable hours of the morning, absolutely drunk.

"I got home late from cheerleading practice last night, and Jesse was drunk. He talked for a bit, and then kinda fell on me," Gabriella muttered. Liam let out a laugh.

"Kinda fell on you?" He asked. "You mean, he tried to get with you."

"He was so drunk, I doubt he knew what he was doing," Gabriella replied. Liam's smile slipped a bit at that and he gave a one shouldered shrug.

"Suppose so," he answered. There was quiet again. "Well, that would explain why we got the talk this morning." Troy hadn't said anything. He looked in the rearview mirror at her, taking in the flowing hair and the way her eyes moved as she looked out the window at the landscape outside, following different things that caught her attention. He felt a sigh rising in his chest and he looked back at the road. He didn't know why he felt this upset about their argument. They hadn't gone out, he hadn't even fully admitted to himself that he had liked her!

And yet, the way she shut her door, had sent him out, with such finality, had really hurt.

When they got out of the car at school, they began their seperate ways. Liam heading toward the gym, Troy heading toward main building, and Gabriella beginning toward the Science blocks. At the last moment, she changed her mind, and quickly followed Troy. They were there early, and no-one was in the building. At the sound of footsteps on the lino behind him, Troy turned around, looking cofused when he saw her there.

"Um, hi?"

"Look," Gabriella began, her eyes on the ground. "Jesse told me some stuff last night. I assume it was true, and I was thinking about it when I went to bed last night. He told me how he was engaged once, and then Jeff done some stuff, and the engagment was broken off." Troy took in a deep breath and nodded. "And then he was telling me about you and Sharpay, and there was some things I already knew, like how you still continued to see-slash-sleep with Sharpay even after you had broken up and she was with your brother." Troy looked pained, but he nodded. "He also told me I should give you a chance." Gabriella raised her eyes to meet his. "After the talk your dad gave us, I don't see us being together at all. In our current situation, it doesn't seem like a smart idea in the first place." Troy nodded, for the third time. "But I was thinking, we can still be friends." A small smile crossed her face. She reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. "Good friends."

_x_


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. I think theres about five or six chapters left, and then this is all done!

This is dedicated to brittanyZVAmoore .

Finals were in a month. The basketball team were being pushed and pushed, the boys were sweating, and Jack continued yelling at them. As they ran shuttles, the girls all stretched outside, the sun warming their toned bodies as they reached for their toes. They reached up and Sharpay then clapped her hands together and called for attention. The girls all came in closer to her.

"Okay, so it's the finals in a months," she began, pushing her ever-so-perfect hair behind her ears. "The boys are more than likely to make it, and we have to be absolutely perfect, because not only are we going to be cheering during the game, but the two teams who make it, their cheerleading squads will have a cheer off at half time. And if we make it, and you guys let me down," her eyes narrowed and turned icy. "Then I will break your legs off with great, sadistic pleasure." Gabriella rolled her eyes and cross her arms. "Now, we have to increase our fitness, so I want two laps around the track." A groan rose from the squad. "Now!" Sharpay snapped. The girls all set off, at an even jog. One girl that Gabriella seemed to end up beside during most practices, Adrian Marcus, jogged beside her, and the two girls exchanged a smile.

"Is Sharpay always such a slave driver?" Gabriella asked with a grunt as they picked up speed as Sharpay yelled at them. Adrian laughed, tossing back her dark hair and looking over at their captain.

"Yes, she is," she replied. "But it pays off. We're a great team, we always give a great performance, never come off looking like idiots, and that's what really matters, right?" Adrian shrugged, her feet hitting the ground in time with Gabriella's. "Sometimes I do wish that we had another captain, but she has been for two years now, and senior year next year, I think she still will be."

"What about seniors last year, why weren't they captain?" It was odd for one of the younger members of the team to be a captain.

"Her father agreed to donate enough money for new uniforms if she was made captain at the beginning of the new season," Adrian shrugged again. "And so, here she is, two years later, still running the place with the bitchiness and perfection as she first was." Gabriella laughed. "So how is it, living with all the gorgeous, Bolton boys? You realize I'm deathly jealous of you." Gabriella shook her head.

"Don't be, it has got to be the hardest thing I've ever done," she muttered.

"Does that include having Sharpay as your cheerleading captain?" Adrian laughed.

"Oh, that's a close second-"

"If you can talk, you can run faster!" Came a sharp yell nearby. The girls caught sight of an angry looking Sharpay. "Move your legs faster!" The girls sighed, and picked up their pace.

* * *

Troy came out of the locker rooms, his hair damp from his shower. Liam and his father both had things to do after practice, and so he had to wait around for them, along with Gabriella. He wasn't sure where she was though, and so he sat down on the stands, staring at the gym. In one month, they would hopefully be playing in this very gym, playing for their final cup.

"Hey," came a soft voice. He looked up, and saw Gabriella standing there, wearing minishorts and a tube top, her hair down and also slightly damp. "Hard practice?" She asked with a half smile.

"Yeah, it was," Troy nodded. There was a squeal on the other side of the hall, and Troy looked up to see Sharpay storming in with someone beside her. "Quick," he grasped her hand and pulled her behind the bleachers. They crouched there, watching as Sharpay and a boy that Gabriella recognized from around the school. "This feels fimilar," Gabriella laughed quietly and went back to looking out at Sharpay.

"I can't keep on seeing you, it's too weird, and I don't like doing this to Liam, he's part of my team," the boy said, looking pained. Gabriella heard Troy intake a breath. She glanced at him before looking back at Sharpay.

"Whatever," the blonde hissed. "But you're the one who's going to come back wanting more." With that, she stomped off. Troy sighed as he watched the boy go. Gabriella turned to him.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah," Troy shrugged. "I mean, Liam knew what he was getting himself into, that's just Sharpay. She cheats, treats you like shit, pulls you every way that you can think of, and then still makes you feel amazing." He breathed out heavily as he straightened up from his crouched position. Gabriella straightened out also, looking up at him.

"You really liked her, didn't you?" Gabriella asked, sounding almost puzzled.

"Yeah," Troy shrugged. "I mean, I'm over her now, but yeah, I did, really, really like her. I don't know what it was, but there was always something that just made me want more and more of her." Gabriella reached forward, and slipped a hand around his neck. Troy looked startled for a moment, and then he moved closer to her, his hands linking around her waist.  
"Forget about her for the moment," Gabriella said with a grin. Troy grinned back, and lowered his head, his forehead pressing against hers, his breath tickling her lips and cheeks. "Are you gonna kiss me or what?" She almost laughed. Troy grinned again, and then pushed his lips against hers. They were soft and tentative, gentle against hers. He pulled away and then looked at her.

"You realize we shouldn't be doing this," Troy murmured. Gabriella cocked an eyebrow.

"You really want to stop and walk away from me?" She asked him, a knowing look in her eyes. Troy shook his head, his hands tightening on her hips as he pulled her closer to him.

"I think I could get quite used to this, actually," Troy replied, his lips trailing down her throat and she let out a soft moan.

x


	20. Chapter 20

The meetings continued, in secret, of course. At night, when cheerleading practice would run late, Troy would stay up, inconspicuously waiting in the study, the computer humming. She would come in quietly, go into the kitchen to grab the dinner that was left in the microwave for her. If no-one came down in the first few minutes, she would take her dinner up to the computer room to join Troy. They would shut the door, and talk, laugh, kiss. The conversation was mostly light hearted, talking about school, basketball and cheerleading practice. Usually, there wasn't much conversation. The sexual tension in the air practically vibrated, as they looked at each other, the fire so obvious in each others eyes. It was amazing the way that no-one had picked up on it yet. They tried to stay away from each other when they were around the Bolton family, as when they were close, it was as though sparks were going off.

Troy didn't know how to describe the feeling. He wouldn't say love, he would never use that word at such a young age. And yet, when he was with her, it was as though he was floating on air. He forgot about the stress of basketball, about the expectations his dad and brothers had of him, forgot about Sharpay and her mindgames. When he was with her, everything made sense.

They thought it wasn't obvious, that they were being subtle. And that they had everyone fooled. Unfortunately, there was one person who was watching them closer than anyone else. Someone who had been spurned and wasn't ready to let that go just yet. Sharpay saw what was happening between Troy and Gabriella, even if she didn't see them kissing and touching. She saw what happened when they looked at each other, when they were close. She saw Gabriella let out a giggle, and Troy wink at her from across the gym. She knew something was happening, and she didn't like it at all.

"So babe, I was wondering if I could come over on Friday night, after practice?" Sharpay asked, smiling up at her boyfriend, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her index finger. Liam smiled down at her.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, eager to please. "How about you come over for dinner? I'll just have to ask mum."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude," Sharpay murmured, her eyes cast downward, even though intruding was EXACTLY what she wanted to be doing. Liam put his arm around his girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead. "Are you sure it will be okay?"

"Babe, you're my girlfriend," Liam answered. "You're part of the family. You know that you are always welcome over." Sharpay smiled up at him and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"Thanks, I'll see you about seven then, okay?" With a flick of her fingers, she turned and left.

Xx

Troy didn't hear about Sharpay coming over to dinner until Friday morning. When he found out, he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. He didn't feel upset or anxious about the fact he was going to have to sit there and act casual and civilized while watching his brother be all over the girl that he was once totally smitten by. But he did feel slightly nervous, he just couldn't quite put his finger on why. After practice, Sharpay, Liam, Troy and Gabriella all stood outside Jack's office, Sharpay with her arm placed possesivly on Liam's arm, and yet looking at Troy from underneath her eyelashes. It was silent, and it was an awkward silence. Jack came out of his room, looked at them, and then nodded.

"Okay, gang, to the car," he walked out in front of them, and Gabriella walked quickly so that she was by his side. She felt bad for leaving Troy back with his brother and his ex-girlfriend, but she had spent the whole afternoon listening to Sharpay and she didn't want anything more to do with the girl, even though she was going to have to be civil toward her over dinner. They got into the car, Gabriella snagging the front seat purposefully. As the car started, Troy shot Gabriella a pained expression in the rearview mirror. She raised her eyebrows and poked her tongue out. Jack noticed and a smile slid over his face as he backed out of the parking spot and they started on their way home. When they arrived, Troy was out of the backseat quicker than a flash, and he and Gabriella walked inside, followed by Jack, and then the couple, holding hands and smiling each other in a soppy manner. Anna looked up and smiled as they all trooped in, although the smile appeared slightly forced as he eyes settled on Sharpay.

"Ah, Sharpay, we haven't seen you around here in a while, my dear," the smiled appeared even more plastic. "You're looking wonderful." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she walked through the kitchen to the stairs, her gym bag in hand. She didn't hear the response, but she was sure it would be some fake, sugary comment. She didn't hear anyone behind her as she went into her room to unpack her bag. Suddenly, there was breath on her right ear. She jumped slightly and turned around. Troy was there, smiling at her.

"You totally ditched me to the wolves," he stated, pouting.

"I had to put up with her the whole afternoon you were _enjoying _your basketball practice," Gabriella pointed out. "And then I have to put up with her during dinner!" Troy touched her chin lightly.

"We'll endure it together," he dropped a soft kiss on her mouth and then began backing out of the room. Gabriella poked her tongue out at him, and put away what was left in her gym bag. She couldn't keep the smile off her face though, and was practically beaming as she made her way downstairs. Joel was sitting at the table, staring down at his placemat. Gabriella smiled at him, but he didn't even look up as she sat down, but then she had gotten used to that. Everyone eventually sat down, and dinner was all laid out. It smelt amazing, as usual, and the boys all dug in, making a mess almost straight away. Gabriell had gottan used to the big rush, and was quickly in there, fighting them out for the spoon for the meatballs, and then nudging Liam aside to get to the spagetti. Anna and Jack both smiled across the table at each other, and Sharpay just sat back, her perfect little nose wrinkled in disgust. The dinner conversation consisted mostly for basketball practice, but was then interuppted when Caleb announced that he had broken up with his girlfriend today. The table fell silent, and then Jesse let out a snort. Gabriella struggled to keep the smile off her face.

"It's not funny guys," Caleb continued, his little face adorably serious. "I really liked her. I just didn't see it going anywhere, you know?" Liam and Troy stared at each other, their faces going slightly red from the effort of not laughing. Anna leaned across the table and patted him on the arm.

"It's okay, lovely, I know what you mean," she got up quickly, carrying a pile of plates to the kitchen, and Jack quickly followed. An explosion of laughter followed, and then the rest of the family couldn't keep it in. Gabriella had tears running down her face, she was laughing so hard. Once all the dishes were taken into the kitchen, the kids all trooped into the lounge, Caleb still talking about his girlfriend. They all settled on the couch, Jeff commandeering the remote. Caleb snuggled up next to Gabriella.

"You know Gabriella," he finished seriously. "If daddy hadn't said we weren't allowed to go out with you, I would. You're much better than any of the girls at my school." Everyone started laughing again, and Gabriella placed a kiss on Calebs head, her eyes meeting Troy's and they smiled at each other. On the other side of the room, Sharpay digested this new fact, and also the interaction between Gabriella and Troy, her eyes narrowed.

x


End file.
